Neko?
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Rin Kagahime tanpa sengaja menemukan seorang pemuda seumuran dia, tergeletak pingsan di depan apartemennya, dan anehnya lagi... Pemuda itu... punya telinga kucing dan ekor kucing! Dan di tambah lagi... Mahluk ini sangat arrogant sekali! Sebenarnya pemuda itu siapa? Kenapa bisa tergeletak di depan apartemen Rin? Ch 9 : Wisdom Sword and New friend /Chalice bingung dengan judulnya :D
1. Prologue

Chalice : *nyebarin kemenyan* HOREEE! Chalice datang sambil membawa fic baru! Multichaaaap XD

Reader, Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len : NIH AUTHOR KAGA KAPOK NGEBUAT FIC MULTI BARU MULU! DAN MEMANGNYA KAMI SEMUA ROH HALUS?! SAMPAI-SAMPAI DI KASIH KEMENYAN?! *ngegampar chalice, ngelindes chalice, nimpuk chalice pakai negi, ngebekukan chalice*

Chalice : *sekarat* Fic… ini… tanpa sengaja… lahir… karena chalice kaga sengaja nemu wallpaper Kaito, Miku, Len dan Gakupo versi Neko X3 dan Rin makai baju sailor yang kelihatannya jadi masternya, KYAAAA! *FG Mode On*

Yuri : Yak! Abaikan Creator yang akhir-akhir ini Fangirl Fujoshinya makin parah yang membuatnya bingung kapan dia sembuh! Sampai-sampai dia ngebuat chara Ocnya jadi ada yang kaga straight!

Chaice : *sembuh* Yuri D.I.A.M! *death glare* Nah, Yuna! Disclaimer! *smilling*

Yuna : *ngeluarin sebuah kertas bertulis Disclaimer*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan Milik Baka Creator (baca : Chalice07), tapi Yamaha dan Crypton Future media lah yang punya, Baka Creator hanya minjam Chara Vocaloid X3

Warning : Alur kaga jelas, GaJe, Abal, Please don't Kill Me because I make multi fic again, Lebay, Aneh, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, OOC maybe?,Authornya suka ngaco, dan lain-lain.

Yuri Yuna Miku Len Rin Kaito Chalice : HAPPY READIIIING XD

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chap 0 : Prologue to the Story~**

* * *

_Di sebuah tempat… yang pasti bukan yang kita tempati sekarang, Dunia ini berada di sebelah dunia kita._

_Dunia yang sama damainya dengan dunia yang bisa panggil planetnya aja yang bernama bumi._

_Dunia ini ada yang namanya magic, dan monster._

* * *

_**-Di sebuah kerajaan-**_

Di sebuah singasana terlihat lelaki berambut blonde yang terlihat angkuh, rambut blondenya sangat indah, warna matanya mirip langit, rambutnya diikat pony tail yang sedang duduk dengan santai sambil makan pisang kesukaannya, walau dia kelihatan anak berumur 16 tahun tapi dia terlihat seperti raja cuman dia memakai pakaian mewah yang kaga terlalu mewah

"Yo, Yang mulia~" tiba-tiba lelaki berambut Biru laut dan Ungu masuk sambil tersenyum yang membuat 'orang yang di panggil yang mulia' kesal.

"Ada apa, Kaito? Kau bisakah datang dengan sopan kepada rajamu ini? Walaupun kalian teman masa kecil ku tapi ini… sangat menjengkelkan…" ucap Lelaki blonde itu kesal.

"Hooohohoho~~ Lenny~ marah~" ucap gadis berambut teal diikat twintail muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik tempat duduk lelaki blonde itu.

3 lelaki itu kaget melihat kedatangan gadis yang muncul tanpa di undang.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mi, Miku! Jangan kagetin kami dengan kemunculanmu tiba-tiba! Jantung kami hampir saja lepas!" pekik Lelaki Biru dan ungu itu.

"*sigh* BaKaito, BakaGakupo, Mana ada Jantung lepas? Kalian ini memang pantas dapat julukkan baka ya?" ucap gadis itu sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Diam kau, BakaHatsune!" pekik 2 laki-laki itu.

"Hei! Aku tidak baka! Yang baka itu kalian! Catat! K-A-L-I-AN!" Ucap gadis itu jengkel.

Dan terjadilah perang mulut antar 2 cowo dengan 1 cewe, Lelaki blonde itu terlihat kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Tanya Lelaki blonde itu dengan aura gelap.

3 mahluk yang sedang bertengkar segera diam setelah melihat Lelaki blonde itu sudah mulai marah.

"Nah, ada urusan apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Lelaki blonde itu dengan kekesalan.

"Kami kesini? Ah! Iya! Ini baca ini, Len!" ucap Lelaki ungu itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari balik 'Hakama'nya.

"Surat apa ini?" Tanya lelaki itu bingung.

"Kau baca aja, yang pasti itu adalah petanda buruk!" pekik gadis itu.

Lelaki biru laut dan ungu mengangguk setuju.

Lelaki blonde itu dengan kebingungan segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ini…" ucap Lelaki itu dengan terkejutan yang masih sama.

"Ya, Penyihir jahat Nekomura yang dulu kita penjarakan dan sekaligus yang sudah kabur selama 1 tahun itu, kini datang untuk membalas dendam atas perbuatan kita mengurung dia di penjara," ucap Lelaki biru itu dengan wajah serius.

"Kalau begini ini gawat! Miku! Keluarkan barrier!" Perintah Lelaki blonde itu.

"Baik, Lenny!" ucap Gadis itu dan mengeluarkan_ wand_nya.

"HAHAHAHA! Sayang sekali! Itu sudah terlambat, karena aku sudah berada disini" terdengar sebuah suara perempuan.

Semua yang disana menoleh ke sumber suara.

Diatas tiang terlihat gadis sepertinya maniak kucing.

"Aku kembali atas perbuatan kalian karena sudah mengurungku di penjara! Aku akan memberikan kalian kutukan! MUAHAHAHA! BERSIAPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pekik gadis itu senang.

"Nekomura…" Geram 3 mahluk itu.

"Semuanya, serang penyihir kejam itu!" Pekik Lelaki blonde itu.

Semua prajurit segera datang dan segera menyerang gadis itu, Nekomura.

"Payah! Thunder Strom!" Nekomura segera mencast magic dan membuat area itu menjadi hujan petir.

Dalam seketika prajurit-prajurit itu mati hangus, 4 mahluk itu juga kena cuman karena mereka mengambil tindakan cepat, pada akhirnya mereka terkena luka yang cukup sakit.

Gadis teal itu segera mengeluarkan tongkat nya, Lelaki biru itu segera mengeluarkan pedang besarnya, dan Lelaki ungu itu mengeluarkan katananya.

"Hihihihi! Aku akan mengutuk kalian sekarang!" pekik Nekomura dan seketika tempat menjadi gelap, dan 4 mahluk itu jatuh tertidur.

* * *

4 mahluk itu segera membukakan mata mereka dan terkejutnya mereka setelah menemukan diri mereka… ada yang ganjil.

"Ada apa ini! Kenapa kepalaku muncul telinga kucing! Hitam pula!" pekik Lelaki blonde itu kaget sambil megang kepalanya yang numbuh 2 telinga kucing,

"Bagaimana ini… kenapa kepala kita numbuh telinga kucing" Ucap lelaki biru itu sambil menatap ekornya yang bergerak-gerak, telinganya yang berwarna biru kini turun.

Gadis berwarna teal bukannya pasrah atau apa, malahan gadis itu berputar-putar "Kya~~ aku jadi kuciiiing~" teriaknya dengan wajah childish

"Apakah ini yang di maksud dengan kutukan? Membuat kita menjadi setengah kucing begini?" Tanya Lelaki ungu itu sambil menggunakan gaya berpikir.

"**BINGOOOOO~~"** terdengar sebuah suara Nekomura.

4 mahluk setengah kucing itu segera mengambil posisi battle dan menatap sekeliling yang masih gelap.

"**KALIAN SEMUANYA SUDAH KUKUTUK MENJADI SETENGAH KUCING! MUAHAHAHAHA!"**

3 lelaki itu menggeram kesal.

"Eh?! Setengah kucing? Kalau begitu kami bisa jadi kucing?" Tanya gadis teal itu.

"…**Kaga…" **

"Eh?! KENAPA?! Kan kami setengah kuciiiing!" Pekik gadis itu kesal.

Tiba-tiba diatas kepala gadis itu muncul wajan dan mengenai kepalanya

"Ouuuuch! Sakit… kejam…" Gumam gadis itu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terkena timpukkan wajan.

"**Walau kalian setengah kucing! Kalian kaga bisa jadi kucing! Catat Itu! Kalian cuman ada telinga dan ekor kucing dengan tubuh masih wujud manusia, muahahaha! Kurang baik apa aku ini? Masih dengan baik hati membuat kalian setengah kucing! Bukan jadi kucing sepenuhnya, muahahaha!" **Tawa Nekomura membuat 3 lelaki disana hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Ooouuuuh… sayang sekali ya.. padahal aku mau meneliti bagaimana kehidupan kucing sebenarnya…" ucap gadis itu sambil pundung yang membuat semua yang disana hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Ehem!" dehem lelaki blonde itu membuat yang disana sadar.

"Hei! Nekomura! Kembalikan kami seperti semula! Sekarang!" perintah Lelaki blonde itu kesal.

Walau Nekomura tidak ada disana atau tempat itu gelap, tapi mereka bisa merasakan Nekomura… Menyeringai.

"**HAHAHAHA! Maaf, maaf saja! Aku tidak akan mengembalikan kalian seperti semula dengan semudah itu! Kalian bisa kembali jika menemukan 5 item forgotten! Dan Item itu hanya bisa di temukan di dunia manusia yang lemah! Bumi! Oh ya, kalian tidak bisa menemukannya tanpa master kalian, maksudku… setiap hewan peliharaan punya majikan, nah~ Seperti itulah~ Kalian musti menyari master kalian~ Hm~ Hm~ tenang saja master-master kalian sama kok~ tenang saja~ huahahahaha! Tapi ingat! Setiap tempat 5 item itu, ada penjaganya! Ah bukan, aku akan mengirim beberapa pasukanku untuk mengganggu kalian dan master kalian~ dan tenang saja, biar mudah, aku akan menteleport kalian ke dunia sana, di Negara yang sama dengan master kalian cuman kalian semua musti menyari dan kalian akan tiba secara random, berati…. KALIAN TIDAK BERSAMA! MUAHAHAHAHA! Apa kalian mau tahu master kalian seperti apa? Dia memakai pita kelinci, nah kurang baik apa aku ini? Memberikan petunjuk kepada kalian, HAHAHAHA!"** Terang Nekomura dengan tambahan tawa kejam.

3 laki-laki dan 1 gadis itu menggeram kesal, seketika di bawah kaki mereka muncul cahaya.

Nekomura muncul di balik kegelapan dan dia tersenyum sinis.

"Sampai jumpa~" ucapnya senang

4 mahluk itu menggeram kesal.

"Ini akibatnya kalian sudah mengurungku karena aku hanya membunuh 1000 manusia, jadi, semoga kalian selamaaaaaaaaaaaat didunia yang kejam itu~" ucap Nekomura dan seketika 4 mahluk itu menghilang.

…

…

…

"Nah, aku bisa nonton perjalanan mereka lumayan membuang kebosanan, ini lebih baik disbanding membunuh 1000 mahluk hidup~" pekik Nekomura dan seketika muncul 4 cermin di depannya.

* * *

_**-Dunia manusia yang berada di planet bumi-**_

Di sebuah tempat yang mirip lorong apartement.

Terlihat pemuda berambut blonde setengah kucing tertidur di depan sebuah pintu yang ada papan nama "Kagahime Rin"

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki.

"Eh? Kenapa ada orang di depan ruanganku? Dan… kenapa dia ada telinga kucing?" Tanya gadis blonde itu kaget melihat lelaki blonde tertidur atau pingsan di depan Kamar apartemennya.

"Dia… terluka…" ucap gadis itu sambil memegang luka di pipi Lelaki blonde itu

* * *

**-Ch 0 : Prologue ~End~ -**

* * *

Chalice : Nyan~ nyan~ entah kenapa saya lagi kena Cat Syndrom~ padahal saya kaga begitu suka kucing #dibantai Fans Kucing (?). Gomen ne, jika saya nambah multi chap lagi… padahal banyak fic yang belum ku tamatkan sedikit pun atau ku update TTATT apalagi fic aneh begini QAQ

Yuna : Yah, walau begitu…

Yuri : Apakah ada reader yang mau mereview? Nyaan~?

Yuna : *Brother Complex Active, Girlish Aktive* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ KAWAAIII, NIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAN~~~ Suaramu imuuut bangeeeeeeeeeeeet~~ *death hug*

Yuko : BENAR X3 *ikutan meluk*

Yuri : *tepar kehabisan nafas*

Chalice : Hahahaha… *sweatdropped* Mohon Reviewnya ya XD

Mind To Review?


	2. Me and This Neko

Chalice : Neko-Neko Nyaaaaaaan~ *gaya neko*

Yuna : *sweatdropped* Dasar Creator sedeng =.=''

Chalice : *mata berkaca-kaca* HUWEEEEEEE! *nangis* My Lopely dog! Chiiikoooo! Pedrooo! Gomenansaaaaaiiiii! *meluk-meluk 2 anjing kesayangannya* *Digigit sampa berdarah*

Yuna : Nih creator makin kaga jelas *sweatdropped* Kita abaikan Creator yang nangis-nangis karena bersalah kepada dua anjingnya itu =.=''

Yuri : Disclaimerrr~~~

Yuna : *Swt* Nii-san juga ketularan gilanya *sigh*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid Bukan milik Chalice, tapi milik… Motor Yamaha! #chalice di lindes. Uhuk… maksudnya Yamaha dan Crypton Future media :3 Kalau milik Chalice, Chara Vocaloid udah pada kaga punya hidung karena Chalice tidak bisa gambar hidung #buka aib. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan karena Vocaloid punya hidung #plak #kagajelas.

Warning : NekoNeko X3, GaJe, Alur tidak jelas, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, Lebay, Aneh, dll

~Happy Reading~

* * *

-Rin POV-

Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Rin Kagahime, Aku baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilan kembali ke apartemen ku, kenapa aku bekerja sambilan di umur 16 tahun? Sebenarnya orang tuaku meninggal setahun yang lalu, mau gak mau aku bekerja sambilan demi kebutuhan sekolah dan hidupku dan untungnya aku dapat beasiswa di sekolah karena prestasiku.

Aku sebenarnya tipe gadis yang suka dengan hal-hal fantasi, apakah kalian menyebutku aneh? Yah kenyataan aku itu aneh, banyak yang menyebutku gadis yang suka menghayal hal-hal fantasy

Yah kehidupanku sangat sulit tapi kehidupanku sedikit berubah karena…

Di depan apartemenku terlihat laki-laki berambut senada denganku tergeletak disana, dan ditambah lagi dia terluka dan anehnya lagi… dia… Punya Telinga kucing dan ekor kucing… HELL! Apakah dia ikut cosplay?!Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat dia sangat manis… eh? Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?! Ti, Tidak mungkinkan aku… menyukai lelaki ini pada pandangan pertama?!

Yah, karena aku kasihan melihat dia penuh luka, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya disini, mau gak mau kubawa masuk lalu kubalut lukanya dan menidurkannya di sofa rumahku.

* * *

-Rin POV end-

Rin membalut luka lelaki itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hah, sudah selesai," ucap Rin sambil mengelap keringat.

Rin menatap jamnya "Ah, sudah saatnya makan malam," ucapnya dan pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Pemuda blonde itu membukakan matanya

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Rin melihat pemuda itu bangun.

"Aku… dimana?" Tanya Pemuda itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau ada di apartemenku, aku menemukanmu di depan apartemenku dalam keadaan pingsan, dan mengapa kau bisa ada di depan apartemenku dalam keadaan pingsan?" Tanya Rin sambil menaruh bubur di meja "Apakah kau lapar?" Tanya Rin.

"Ini… dimana? Apakah ini di dunia manusia?" Tanya Pemuda itu.

Gerakan Rin berhenti lalu dia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan aneh

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kepalamu terbentur ya? Kenapa menanyakan itu? Dan kenapa kau punya telinga kucing dan ekor kucing? Apakah kau cosplayer? Siapa namamu? Dari mana asalmu?" Tanya Rin bertubi-tubi.

Lelaki itu duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan tangannya dan dia mengakat sedikit dagunya sehingga menambah kesan angkuh, Rin yang melihatnya merasa kesal.

"Aku? Namaku Kagamine Len, aku mendapatkan telinga dan ekor ini dari penyihir jahat yang mengutukku dan 3 temanku jadi begini, aku berasal dari dunia yang bernama VocaLoid, dunia yang penuh sihir, aku seorang pangeran dari dunia itu, Jadi kau musti sopan padaku! aku berada disini karena ulah penyihir jahat itu untuk menyari 'master' yang memakai pita kelinci yang akan membantuku mencari 5 benda untuk melepaskan ku dan 3 temanku dari kutukan ini…" terang Len panjang.

Rin yang mendengarnya merasa… kepala pemuda itu membentur benda keras sehingga menjadi gila begitu, Len yang melihat pandangan Rin merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak percaya?!" Tanya Len kesal.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"*sigh* Baiklah berterimakasihlah pada The Great Prince karena akan menunjukkan kekuatannya kepada manusia rendah sepertimu," ucap Len sambil menghela nafas.

Rin yang mendengarnya merasa kesal.

"A, Apa?! Arrogant sekali kau! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" omel Rin dengan kekesalan.

"Diam kau, dasar manusia rendah" balas Len.

"A, Apa?! DASAR KAU MAHLUK SETENGAH KUCING!"

"HEI! LANCANG SEKALI PADA SEORANG RAJA! DASAR MANUSIA RENDAH!"

"KAU JADI RAJA DI 'DUNIA' MU KAN?!"

"Hooh~ Jadi kau percaya aku dari dunia itu?"

"Ja, Jadi kau bohong?!"

"Kaga itu benar, kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Len.

Rin menggeleng dan tatapan matanya serius, Len hanya menghela nafas " akan kubuktikan" ucapnya.

Len sepertinya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengar Rin karena kecil suaranya, Seketika tangan Len mengeluarkan api, Rin yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget.

"A, APA?! UAAA! Tanganmu kebakar! Air! Air!" pekik Rin dan pergi ke dapur dan datang kembali sambil membawa ember berisi air dan tanpa sengaja tersandung dan jatuh.

Len yang melihat tingkah Rin hanya bisa sweatdropped lalu perlahan-lahan dia tertawa, Rin yang melihatnya merasa kesal.

"Ja, Jangan tertawa! Kucing jejadian!" Omel Rin.

"Hahahaha! Kau gadis yang sangat aneh dan ceroboh!" tawa Len.

Len lalu menatap Rin dengan tajam, Rin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam.

"Sekarang aku percaya…" ucap Rin.

"Eh?" Len hanya kebingungan.

"Aku percaya kau dari dunia asing yang dikutuk penyihir jahat karena aku sudah melihat buktinya, pertama kau punya telinga dan ekor kucing, kedua kau bisa mengeluarkan api dari tanganmu, nah, sekarang aku percaya, tadi kau bilang kau mencari 'master' yang mungkin bisa membantumu, aku akan membantumu mencarinya" ucap Rin dengan santai

"Heh… Maaf tapi aku tidak butuh bantuan mahluk rendah sepertimu, tapi kau bisa membantuku dengan cara menjadikan dirimu sebagai pembantuku," ucap Len dengan angkuhnya.

Rin hanya merasa kesal dan merasa ingin mengikat Len pakai rantai binatang saking kesalnya.

Len menatap Rin dan kemudian melihat pitanya yang berwarna putih yang berteger di kepalanya seketika dia mengingat sesuatu, perkataan Nekomura.

'Master kalian memakai pita kelinci'

'Aku menemukannya!' batin Len melihatnya.

"Hei Kau" panggil Len

"Ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Namamu siapa? Aku lupa menanyakannya" ucap Len sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Rin, Kagahime Rin" jawab Rin

Len terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, Rin. Aku sudah menemukannya" ucap Len sambil menatap Rin.

"Eh? Siapa? Cepat sekali" jawab Rin dan dia merasa agak sedih juga karena secepat ini berpisah dengan Len, yap, Rin fall in the love for First Sight saat melihat Len tergeletak di depan rumahnya yah walau hanya sedikit dia menyukainya, walau Len sangat menyebalkan.

"Kamu.. Kau Mempunyai pita kelinci, aku yakin tidak ada orang selain kamu memakai pita seperti itu" ucap Len sambil menunjuk ke Rin.

"Eh?" Rin terbelalak kaget.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Pekiknya.

* * *

-Di tempat Nekomura-

"Wah, Wah… cepat sekali Len menemukannya, aku kaga menyangka teleport secara random membuatnya beruntung dapat menemukannya" Ucap Nekomura "Kalau begini aku tanpa ragu-ragu akan menyerangnya nanti setelah dia menemukan 1 dari 5 item itu" ucapnya santai sambil mengelus kucing kesayangannya.

* * *

-Di lain tempat- -gadis berambut Teal-

"Huwee! Aku dimana?! Masa aku di dunia manusia!? Lalu aku harus gimana?!" pekik gadis itu sambil menangis.

Banyak orang melihat gadis itu sambil berbisik "Gadis itu manis" "gadis itu sedang cosplay ya?"

"*sigh* Masa aku berpisah dengan Lenny, Gakkun dan parahnya lagi, Kai-chaaan! HUWEE! Kai-chaaaan! Tolong temukan Mikuuuuu!" Pekik gadis itu sambil nangis.

* * *

-Di lain tempat- -Pemuda berambut biru-

"Geez… Tolong jangan menempel padaku… aku sudah punya pacar…" ucap Lelaki itu sambil berpasrah ria

Dia di kelilingin wanita cantik yang jatuh cinta padanya.

"Waah~ Kau lucu sekaliii~ Selain tampan kau imut kalau pakai pakaian cosplay begini"

"INI BUKAN COSPLAY! Aku di kutuk penyihir jahat menjadi setengah kuciiiing!" Pekiknya kesal.

"Kyaaa~ Kau imut sekalii~ Telinga kucingmu juga bagus, kau beli dimana telinga kucingnya? Kelembutannya mirip yang asli" Kelihatannya gadis-gadis itu tidak mendengarkan ucapannya

"Tolong dengarkan ucapanku.." ucap pemuda itu sambil nangis.

* * *

-Pemuda berambut ungu-

"Terimakasih sudah membalut lukaku, Gozaru.." ucap Pemuda itu sambil membungkuk hormat kepada gadis di depannya " Nama hamba, Gakupo Kamui, hamba ingin menjadi penjaga anda, Gozaru… sebagai balas budi kepada anda" ucapnya sambil tetap membungkuk.

Di depannya terlihat gadis berambut merah muda berbaju mewah kebingungan.

"Ah, I, Iya" ucapnya

"Walau begitu aku masih punya misi penting tapi yang itu bisa disampingkan, misi ku sekarang adalah menjadi penjaga anda, Gozaru…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Senyuman itu membuat gadis di depannya blushing.

"Apakah tidak apa kan aku menjadi Penjaga anda?" tanyanya sambil memasang puppy eyes.

"Ah.. Terserahmu" ucap gadis itu sambil membuang mukanya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih banyak" ucap Pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu tetap membuang mukanya tapi wajahnya sekarang sangat merah.

* * *

-Nekomura-

Nekomura menatap layar itu dan tersenyum licik.

"Nekomura, Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya gadis yang memakai bando kucing.

"Ah, See U. sejak kapan kau datang?" ucap Nekomura melihat kehadiran temannya, teman sesama pecinta kucing.

"Baru tadi, Nekomura. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya See U.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik nanti," ucap Nekomura sambil tersenyum kejam.

See U yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan

* * *

-Back To Len and Rin-

"Huh! Makanannya tidak enak," Ucap Len sambil membuang mukanya.

"Hei! Syukurin apa yang ada! Jangan milih-milih makanan! Sekarang makan!" Pekik Rin sambil menunjuk ke Len dengan centong nasi.

"Aku tidak mau, aku benci makanan tidak enak dan murah" ucap Len dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau.. Kau… MUSTINYA BERSYUKUR DAPAT MAKAN, DASAR KUCING JEJADIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

**WHACK!**

Ch 1 : Me and This Neko -end-

* * *

Chalice : Pendek ya? Maaf… cuman kaga apa kan? XD Chalice lagi buntu ide, dan chalice update asap, kenapa? Yah mumpung mood ngelanjutin fic ini lagi ada jadi saya buru-buru membuatnya sampai jam 1 pagi, muahahaha! Yap, saya gadis yang suka begadang kalau lagi ngetik, itu kalau di kasih kompunya sama kakak pada jam 10 malam XD.

Yuna : udah ah, kau banyak oceh, Baka Creator! *nendang chalice*

Chalice : *nangis* Dan maaf jika GaJe QAQ saya memang author tergaje TTATT

Yuna : Walau begitu…

Yuri : Apakah ada yang berminat mereview?

Mind To Review?


	3. The Book

Chalice : Chalice update :3 sebenarnya Chap ini dari kemarin udah selesai XD Cuman karena modem Chalice Kouta/quota-nya habis akhirnya mau gak mau kaga bisa publish chap ini deh XD, Chalice belum pulsanya kaga sengaja masukin ke nomor hape rumah (yap, Saya kaga punya telepon rumah dan penggantinya adalah hape esia berlaku sebagai telepon rumah, anehnya? Maklum #digampar satu keluarga.) bukan modemnya QAQ Akhirnya mau gak mau musti kongsi lagi kami bertiga dan pada akhirnya uang jajan kami habis huweee TTATT

Len : Kok curhat sih?!

Yuna : Creator memang BAKA!

Chalice : aku kaga Baka! Yuna!

Yuna Ruka : Sekali baka, Tetap baka! Baka Creator!

Chalice : sekarang giliran Ruka yang ngejek! Sudah cukup! Aku muak dengan kekejaman Oc-Oc ku! Aku mau pergi dari studio ini! *megang tas yang entah dapat dari mana lalu lari dengan dramatisnya* #kelewatan lebay.

Yuri, Yuna, Ruka, All Chara Vocaloid : *sweatdropped*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crytpon future media dan Yamaha, Chalice hanya punya cerita yang gaje ini saja XD

Warning : GaJe, Lebay, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, Sarap, Tidak bisa dimengerti apa maksud chalice, dan lain-lain.

Ruka, Chalice, Yuna : Happy Reading XD

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chirp! Chirp!**

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Len melihat Rin bersiap-siap mau pergi sambil membawa tasnya.

"Hah?! Tentu saja sekolah," ucap Rin.

"Sekolah? Maksudmu kau mau belajar sihir begitu?" Tanya Len.

Rin menepuk jidatnya saking stress nya menghadapi mahluk setengah kucing itu.

"Ini bukan di dunia mu, Dunia ini mana ada sihir atau apa, sekolah disini buat menuntut ilmu! Buat masa depan!" ucap Rin kesal.

"Oh…" itu jawaban Len setelah mendengar penjelasan Rin, Ucapan Len yang pendek itu membuat Rin kesal "Kalau begitu, sebelum pergi kau masakin aku makanan, aku lapar" ucap Len sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Itu, ada dimeja" ucap Rin.

Len dengan mata cling-cling segera melihat ke meja…

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Rin dan pergi.

.

.

.

**KRAK!**

Len menghancurkan barang yang ada dimeja.

"Rin Kagahime… Kau pikir aku ini apa…. MASA DIKASIH MAKANAN KUCING?! Dasar manusia Rendaaaaaaaahhh!" amuk Len dan menghancurkan meja.

'Tunggu, sekolah?' batin Len dan entah kenapa dia punya sebuah ide.

* * *

"Ohayou, Rin" sapa Gadis berambut merah muda kepada Rin,

"Ohayou, Luka-chan" ucap Rin kepada sahabatnya.

"Rinnny~~" Pekik salah satu gadis berambut abu-abu dan memegang sebuah boneka "OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOUUU~~" Pekiknya senang.

"Ohayou, Mayu" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum

"Rin! Rin! Kau tahu kaga, hari ini ada murid baru! Lho!" Pekik Gadis berambut hijau lumut kepada Rin.

"Murid baru?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya, Orangnya cakep lho!" Pekik Gadis itu dan backgroundnya entah kenapa berubah menjadi lope-lope.

"Mayu kaga tertarik, kalau soal boneka, Mayu tertarik!" Ucap Mayu dengan wajah _smug _dan memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan senangnya.

Luka, Rin dan gadis hijau hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat kelakuan teman mereka.

"kau tahu dari mana, Gumi?" Tanya Luka kepada temannya itu.

"Tadi waktu aku lewat ruang guru, aku dengar para guru ngomong sama murid barunya dan kulihat wajahnya tampan bangeeet~ rambutnya sama dengamu Rin! Honeblonde! Dan rambut ponytailnya yang indah~ wajahnya tampannya sekaliii~" Ucap Gumi dan pikirannya sudah antah berantah kemana.

'Honeyblonde? Tu, tunggu sebentar jangan-jangan…' batin Rin 'Semoga jangan dia, semoga jangan dia, oh kami-sama…' batin Rin.

* * *

"Salam kenal, namaku Len Kagamine," ucap Len dengan wajah _happy_, telinga kucingnya kaga ada, entah kemana telinga dan ekornya berada.

Banyak siswi-siswi berteriak histeris melihat wajah tampan Len.

Rin yang melihat kehadiran Len hanya bisa mengangakan mulut dan membelalakkan matanya, kemudian dia langsung headbang ke meja.

'Kenapa Kucing jejadian itu ada disini…' batin Rin geram sambil memukul pelan mejanya.

"Ne, Ne, Len-sama. Kau dulu sekolah dimana?" Tanya Gumi sambil ngakat tangan.

"Aku? Aku dulu tinggal di dunia bernama VocaLoid dan sekolah di Aeruth Academy~" ucap Len.

Rin hanya mengangakan mulut dan memucat atas kejujuran Len.

Anehnya para murid disana hanya tertawa "Hahahaha! Len bisa aja! Dia ternyata bisa bikin humor disini" ucap mereka semua sambil tertawa.

'Mereka mengira Len cuman bercanda?' batin Rin melihat teman-temannya.

"Oke, Len kagamine, kau duduk di sebelah Rin Kagahime, Rin, angkat tanganmu" ucap lelaki berambut coklat berkacamata, Kiyoteru hiyama.

Rin dengan ogah ogahan mengakat tangannya dengan muka sinis.

Len segera berjalan ke sana dan duduk disana.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kucing jejadian? Dan kemana telinga dan ekormu?" Tanya Rin dengan geramnya.

"Aku kesini hanya mau melihat seperti apa sekolah 'servant' ku, ternyata biasa saja, beda dengan sekolahku dulu, dan soal telinga dan ekorku, aku menghilangkannya sementara dengan kekuatan sihirku, cuman kutukan itu masih berlaku, telinga dan ekorku akan muncul lagi jika aku kaget atau ketakutan atau sesuai kehendakku untuk mengeluarkannya" ucap Len sambil menyilangkan tangannya "Apa kau mengerti itu, Manusia rendah?" Tanya Len dengan angkuhnya hal itu membuat Rin kesal.

"Kau… padahal kau hanya kucing jejadian… angkuh sekali kau.." geram Rin kesal.

"Tapi sebelum aku menjadi setengah kucing aku adalah seorang raja di dunia ku" ucap Len dengan santainya "Beda denganmu, manusia rendah"

"Kau…" geram Rin, dia ingin sekali menghajar Len saking kesalnya "Kau … padahal aku mastermu, kenapa kau tadi menyebutku servantmu?!' umpat Rin.

"Kau tetap kuanggap servant walau _tittle_mu adalah master buatku, Apa kau mengerti itu?" Tanya Len

Rin hanya menggeram kesal dia sudah bersiap menghajar Len kalau mereka kaga dapat timpukan kapur dari Kiyo-sensei.

**WHACK ! SUUUT!**

Rin dengan sukses mendapatkan timpukkan kapur sedangkan Len dengan santainya menghindar.

"Kalian bisa diam?! Kita sedang belajar!" omel Kiyo-sensei "Kalian melanjutkan obrolan kalian nanti saja saat istrirahat!"

"_Ha'I_ _sensei_, gomenansai..…" ucap Rin sambil menunduk.

"…" Len hanya membuang muka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

**Teng! Tong! Teng!**

Bel istrirahat berbunyi, banyak siswi-siswi mengerubungin tempat duduk Len.

"Len-sama~ Mau kaga jadi pacarku?" Tanya gadis berambut kuning diikat kesamping.

"Ah, aku tidak mau punya pacar sekarang ini" ucap Len dengan datar

Dan pembicaraan terus berlanjut sebelum Rin menarik Len keluar kelas.

"Len sini kau, ikut aku sebentar!" Ucap Rin dan langsung menarik Len dari TKP.

Terlihat banyak siswi-siswi kecewa karena Len Pergi.

Luka dan Gumi hanya saling menatap dengan kebingungan.

* * *

Di depan perpustakaan terlihat Len dan Rin sedang berbicara.

"Len! Ku perintahkan kau untuk pulang! Di sini bukan tempat untuk bermain-main" ucap Rin sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya memerintah _the great prince_ seperti aku ini" ucap Len dengan sombongnya.

"Bukannya katamu aku adalah mastermu! Jadi master itu berhak memerintahkan mu!" umpat Rin

"Tapi perumampamaan master yang ini berbeda, kau hanya membantu mencari 5 item itu! Dan sekarang cari!" Pekik Len dan mendorong Rin masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau mendorongku ke perpustakaan?!" umpat Rin.

"Mungkin saja disini ada petunjuk buat 5 item itu, sekarang cari!" perintah Len dan dia langsung duduk di bangku sambil melipatkan kakinya dan tangannya.

"Kau sendiri?!" protes Rin.

"Aku? Aku tiduran selagi menunggumu" ucap Len sambil menaikan dagunya menambah kesan angkuh.

**TWITCH! TWITCH!**

Ucapan Len sukses membuat Rin kesal dan membuat Len mendapatkan tinjuan kasih sayang dari Rin.

**BUAK!**

"Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Len

"Karena aku tidak setuju cuman aku saja yang nyari, Baka Neko!" protes Rin.

"Hmp! Sudah sewajarnya kau mencarinya, kau 'servant'ku sekarang soalnya" ucap Len dengan angkuhnya dan melipatkan tangannya.

"Sejak kapan aku mengaku jadi servantmu?!" umpat Rin "Bukannya aku mastermu sekarang?!"

"Asal kau tahu saja, derajatku lebih tinggi dibandingmu, manusia rendah"

"Kau berderajat tinggi juga di duniamu kan?! Kalau di dunia ini kekuasaanmu kaga berpengaruh! Baka Neko!"

"Apa?! Dasar manusia rendah! Mau ku bakar kau?!" umpat Len kesal dan tangannya keluar api.

"Ayo sini! Aku kaga takut!" tantang Rin dan bersiap meninju Len.

Syukurlah Perpustakaan kosong sehingga mereka bebas berbicara dan berteriak.

Entah bagaimana dan kapan di belankang Rin muncul sebuah buku dan jatuh di belakangnya.

**BRUK!**

Spontan suara buku jatuh itu membuat Len dan Rin menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sebuah buku bergambar kucing dan terdapat tulisan "About 5 item Forgotten to purify cursed Neko"

mereka yang penasaran segera mengambilnya dan membukanya tiba-tiba muncul burung gagak besar dan menyerang mereka.

"Ap-Apa?! Siapa kau?! Kenapa bisa keluar dari buku itu?! " pekik Len dan mendorong Rin agar tidak terkena serangan buruk gagak itu.

'I'm Raven, Guardian this book" ucap burung gagak besar itu,

* * *

Di tempat Nekomura terlihat Nekomura tertawa, See U Hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Hei, apa kaga apa membuat guardian di buku itu? Katanya kau mau memberikan infomasi soal 5 item itu karena kau sedang baik" ucapnya.

"Hahahaha! Aku kurang baik ya? Memberikan mereka buku tentang 5 item itu dan tentang kutukan itu! Dan lagi kurang enak kalau hanya memberikan buku itu dengan Cuma-Cuma tanpa halangan, jadi aku membuat guardian buku itu agar menjadi menarik" ucap Nekomura dengan evil smirk.

See U hanya menghela nafa pasrah dengan keanehan sahabatnya.

"Nah pertunjukkan dimulai~" ucap Nekomura dengan wajah senang.

**Ch 3 : The Book –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Baiklah, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang di mengerti QwQ Otak chalice sudah konslet habis mengupdate beberapa fic TTATT Jadi gomenansaai… apalagi chalice terkena Writer block QAQ

Yuna : Writer block kok bisa mengupdate ficnya yang ini?

Ruka : *angguk-angguk*

Chalice : di, Diam! Ini juga spontan muncul di kepala Chalice saat Chalice lagi nyantai DX

Ruka Yuna : Yah, yah, What ever *rolling eyes*

Chalice : KALIAN SANGAT DINGIN TTATT

Ruka : *ngiket Chalice lalu masukin ke kardus dan di selotip kardusnya*

Yuna : *masukin kardusnya kedalam gudang*

Yuri, Yuna, Ruka : Reviewnya tolong ya XD

Chalice : *di dalam kardus* KALIAN MELUPAKANKU?!

* * *

**Balas Review yang kaga login :**

* * *

**CatPhones** : Maybe #plak, Sudah update XD Terimakasih atas Reviewnya XD

* * *

**z** : Kaga apa Review aja XD Lumayan mumpung diskon #memangnya jualan? XD. Sudah lanjut, terimakasih atas Reviewnya XD

* * *

_Mind To Review?_


	4. Winner

Chalice : Chalice Updateeee XDD Entah kenapa saya lagi mood ngelanjutin Neko-Neko ini X3 mungkin karena saya baca dan nonton anime_ 'mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara kuru sou desu yo?'_ *promosi* #kena tendang Reader. Kali ya? Soalnya chara nya ada yang arrogant jadi ingatnya sama Len yang arrogant itu X3 #curhat ceritanya #plak.

Ruka : Langsung disclaimer aja, biar kaga dengar ucapan Curhat dan bakanya,

Chalice : You are Meanie, Ruka TTATT

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice *ngeluarin papan bergambar silang*, yang punya adalah Yamaha *ngeluarin gambar motor Yamaha* dan Crypton Future media, Chalice hanya punya Fic 'Neko?' Ini XD

Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Aneh, TYPO, Lebay, EYD salah mengeja, Kaga jelas apa maunya chalice ngebuat fic ini, OOC, No OC (walau Ada Ocku yang bernama sama dengan burung itu cuman itu bukan OC, aku cuman kasih nama burung itu karena kasihan kaga punya nama QAQ #dipatuk)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Raven atau burung gagak itu menyerang Len dan Rin, Len dengan cekatan mendorong Rin agar tidak kena serangan burung itu.

"Len!" Pekik Rin saat di dorong Len.

"Barrier!" Len mengeluarkan pelindung sehingga serangan burung itu ditahan.

"GWAAAAAAK!" Pekik Raven kesal

"_**Material (?) : Sword**_" Tiba-tiba diatas Len turun Pedang.

**SWING!**

Len mengibaskan Pedangnya kesamping "Lets Begin!" ucapnya dengan sombong.

Burung itu segera mengibaskan sayapnya dan anehnya tuh perpustakaan bisa muat dengan ukuran badan burung itu dan akibat kibasan sayapnya, menyebabkan angin besar membuat Rin terhempas sedangkan Len menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai dan berusaha bertahan dari angin kencang itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pekik Rin terdorong angin itu.

"Kagahime!" Pekik Len melihat Rin terhempas

Len segera berlari kearah Rin dan menangkapnya lalu melemparnya ke tengah-tengah 2 rak buku sehingga terlindung dari serangan Burung gagak itu.

"A, Apa!? Beraninya kau melemparku!" pekik Rin kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau diam disitu, biar aku yang melawannya, Soalnya manusia lemah sepertimu penghalang" ucap Len dengan sombong

Rin hanya menggeram kesal dengan kesombongan kucing jejadian itu.

Len segera menoleh ke burung gagak itu, angin kencang itu sudah hilang.

"GWAAAAK!" Pekik Raven alias burung gagak itu.

Raven segera terbang dan melesat ke arah Len, dengan cekatan Len menghindar serangan Raven dan melompat lalu menebas lehernya, sayangnya lehernya hanya mendapatkan luka gores yang cukup dalam.

"GWAAAAK!" Raven terlihat memekik kesakitan dia segera mengibaskan sayapnya dan mengakibatkan angin kencang yang membuat Len terhempas jauh.

**DUAK! KLANTANG!**

Len menabrak dinding dan pedang yang ia pegang terjatuh.

"GAH!" pekik Len kesakitan dan dia terjatuh.

"Len!" Pekik Rin menatap Len dari tempat persembunyian.

"Diam disana dan duduk dengan tenang!" Perintah Len.

"Eh… _demo_….." Rin hendak membantah,

"Diam dan lihat, aku akan menghukum burung jelek itu karna sudah melukai ku, The great Prince ini" ucap Len dan dua tangannya muncul api dan melemparkannya ke Raven.

"GWAAAK!" Pekik Raven kesakitan.

"Hahahahahaha! Mati kau! Mati kau!" Pekik Len dan terus melemparkan bola api dengan brutal tanpa ampun ke Raven.

**BUAR! BUAR! BUAR! BUAR!**

Rin yang melihatnya hanya bengong 'Sa, Sadis!' batin Rin dengan muka memucat.

Burung gagak itu terus memekik kesakitan karena kena bola api dengan brutal tanpa ampun dari Len.

Setelah Len puas memberi api kepada Burung gagak itu yang sebentar lagi jadi burung bakar, Len langsung mengambil pedangnya dan berlari kearah Burung gagak itu.

"Saatnya potong daging burung bakar~" ucap Len dengan wajah senang.

Raven yang melihatnya langsung mukanya berubah horror dan kabur dan hendak mengepakan sayapnya cuman karena sayapnya kebakar akhirnya dia lari pakai kaki.

Len langsung menebas burung itu cuman Raven langsung menghindar dan mengakibatkan serangan Len meleset dan mengenai dinding yang kena goresan pedang.

"Cih!" decih Len kesal karena serangannya meleset.

Sedangkan Raven hanya bermuka senang dan kelihatan mengejek.

**TWITCH!**

Len langsung menoleh ke arah Raven dan tersenyum psikopat dan terlihat di kepala Len muncul 4 siku-siku

"KAU MENGEJEKKU YA?! BURUNG JELEK!" pekik Len dan langsung berlari kea rah Raven.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar burung gagak abnormal atau bisa di bilang badannya yang cukup besar dengan kucing jejadian.

Rin yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan sweatdropped sambil makan popcorn yang entah dapat dari mana.

Setelah 20 menit mereka kejar-kejaran, dua mahluk abnormal itu kehabisan nafas dan duduk sebentar di lantai.

Rin menatap jam tangannya 'Sudah lewat jam istrirahat' batinnya khawatir.

"Hah… Hah… kau monster abnormal, kau cuman burung gagak tapi badanmu besar" ucap Len kehabisan nafas.

"_GWAAAK! Heh! Kau juga, badanmu abnormal, badan setengah kucing_" ucap burung itu dengan bahasa tidak di mengerti Rin.

'Dia ngomong apa?' batin Rin.

Len sepertinya mengerti ucapan burung gagak itu "Hee~ ini karena kutukan mastermu, Burung aneh" ucap Len dengan gaya menantang.

"Nah, Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali pertarungan kita" Len langsung mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" Burung itu memekik dan bulu-bulunya menyerang Len.

**ZRAT! ZRAT! ZRAT!**

Len segera menghindar dari serangan bulu burung itu.

"_This is My turn!"_ Pekik Len senang dan dia langsung melemparkan bola-bola api itu ke burung gagak itu dengan brutal.

Rin hanya semakin sweatdropped melihatnya.

**BUAR! BUAR BUAR**

Burung itu sekali lagi terkena tembakan api dari Len dengan brutalnya dan sekali lagi menjadi burung bakar,

Lalu Len sekali lagi mengambil pedangnya dan berlari kearah burung itu.

"POTONG DAN MAKAN! HAHHAHAHA!" Pekik Len senang dan langsung bersiap menyerang burung itu.

Burung itu hendak kabur,

"Heh" Len mengeluarkan seringai "Fire Wall!" Pekiknya sambil menjetikkan jarinya dan burung itu terjebak dengan banyak api.

"GWAAAK!" Pekik burung itu kaget "_Ga, Gawat_" Ucapnya

Len berlari kearah Burung itu dengan muka haus akan darah.

**ZRAT!**

Len menebas leher burung itu menyebabkannya kepala burung itu lepas.

Rin yang melihatnya hanya ketakutan apalagi melihat kepala burung itu jatuh ketanah dengan mata terbelalak.

Perlahan-lahan burung itu lenyap menjadi abu.

"Di, dia lenyap…" ucap Rin melihat bekas burung gagak itu.

"Kalau mahluk summon mati mereka akan lenyap menjadi abu" ucap Len sambil membersihkan pedangnya dari cairan merah itu.

Rin masih kelihatan ketakutan dan menatap Len dengan takut-takut ' mengerikan' batinnya.

Len yang melihat ekpressi Rin hanya bisa menyeringai "Kau takut kan? Melihat adegan pembunuhan secara live? Memang mengerikan tapi mengasyikkan membunuh seperti itu, aku berharap ada musuh yang cukup kuat, aku bosan dan kaga ada hiburan sama sekali di dunia ini" ucap Len dengan santai dan pedang nya perlahan-lahan lenyap.

"Kau… suka bertarung ya?" Tanya Rin sambil sweatdropped.

"Suka, apalagi melawan yang cukup kuat, itu membuatku senang dan mengasyikkan" ucap Len dengan sombongnya dan senangnya.

**Siiing…**

Disana hanya ada keheningan.

Len segera berjalan kearah buku itu dan mengambilnya lalu membukanya, Rin segera berjalan kearah Len dan melihat isinya.

"Hmm…. buku magic? Bergambar mata? Book of magic ya… aku baru kali ini melihat buku seperti ini, baru tahu di dunia ini ada sihir" ucap Len membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan membaca penjelasannya.

Lalu Len membalikkan lagi halaman per halaman.

"Cursed Sword?, Holy water?, Harpa of heaven?, 4 element jewel?, namanya aneh-aneh semua" ucap Len sambil sweatdropped melihat nama-nama barang-barang itu yang aneh-aneh, "Gambarnya sih bagus cuman namanya… aneh dan gak jelas belum lagi… memangnya di dunia ini ada 5 barang seperti ini?'' ucap Len sambil sweatdropped.

Rin melihat gambar buku itu "Hei, aku pernah melihatnya deh" ucap Rin.

"Eh? Dimana?" Tanya Len ke Rin.

"Hmm… aku juga lupa-lupa ingat, aku waktu masih murid baru disini dan iseng-iseng mengelilingin sekolah, aku nyasar ke suatu tempat lalu kaga sengaja masuk ke pintu rahasia dan melihat ada buku itu" ucap Rin.

"Kalau begitu ayo ingat-ingat lagi" perintah Len.

"Kenapa kita tidak cari aja?' Tanya Rin kesal.

"Aku malas" ucap Len dengan santainya dan berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Len?" Tanya Rin kesal.

"Pulang, aku ngantuk habis dari pertarungan itu" ucap Len santai.

"HEi! Itu bukan jalan keluar! Dan lagi kita masih jam pelajaran! Tidak boleh bolos!" umpat Rin dan menarik ekor Len yang sudah dari tadi keluar dan menyebabkan Len terjedot Jendela.

**BUAK!**

"HEI KAU APA-APAAN SIH?! BERANI SEKALI BERBUAT BEGINI KEPADA KU! THE GREAT PRINCE!" omel Len ke Rin.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara Len dan Rin.

Tanpa mereka sadari di depan perpustakaan pintunya sedikit terbuka dan terlihat gadis berambut abu-abu sambil memeluk boneka.

"Book of magic?" Tanya Mayu lalu melihat Len "Setengah kucing?" ucapnya dan tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai "Kelihatannya bakalan ada yang menarik~" ucapnya senang dan pergi dari sana.

* * *

-NekoMura-

"Ara? Mereka menang?Hmm… kelihatannya mereka akan menemukan salah satu item itu" ucap Nekomura sambil tersenyum sinis sambil memeluk kucingnya.

See U hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah sahabatnya

* * *

-Miku Place-

Miku terlihat menemukan tempat tinggal dan tersenyum melihat ruangan apartemennya yang baru ia beli.

"Hmm… kaga jelek juga tempat tinggalku yang baru ini" ucap Miku melihat barang-barangnya didalamnya "Queen Size bed, bath tub, dan semuanya kelas tinggi, hmm… kaga jelek juga walau masih di bawah di rumahku sih kualitasnya" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum, tanpa sadar ekornya gerak-gerak penuh senang.

Dari mana Miku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sehingga dapat apartemen sebagus itu?

* * *

-Gakupo place-

"Hei, Gakkun, tolong bersihkan disana ya" ucap gadis berambut merah marun dan di kepalanya terlihat rambut berbentuk antena.

"Baiklah, Miki-chan" ucap Gakupo dan membersihkan arah yang di tunjuk Miki dan menyapu disana.

Terlihat Gakupo dan beberapa maid dan servant disana sedang bersih-bersih.

Gakupo jadi servant?

* * *

-Kaito Place-

Terlihat Kaito sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan di apartemen yang cukup bagus cuman sederhana tapi kualitasnya juga bagus walau kaga sebagus Miku.

Kaito terlihat sedang membaca buku cukup banyak di mejanya.

"Aku harus mencari petunjuk dimana 5 barang itu" ucap Kaito dengan serius sampai-sampai ekor dan telinganya menegang.

Kaito merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan segera membalikkan badannya "SIAPA?!" Teriaknya dan mengeluarkan pedang besarnya.

Di depannya terlihat sebuah sosok, tanpa basa basi Kaito langsung menyerang sosok itu.

**WHACK!**

**Ch 4 : Winner –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Gomen kalau gaje banget QAQ apalagi pertarungannya TTATT HUWEEE! Apalagi aku kaga berhasil memperpanjang ceritanya... kaga ada ide...

Yuna : Kalau begitu kenapa bisa update cepet?

Chalice : Kaga tahu =3= lagi mood, sekarang mood nya udah hilang jadi ada kemungkinan besar update bakal lama selanjutnya XD #kena gampar.

Yuna Yuri : *sweatdropped*

Ruka : *ngambil spanduk bertulis : Review please*

Mind To Review?


	5. Bunny witch ? and the book of magic

**Chalice : Updateee XDD Oke! Yuna, Ruka, Yuri, Disclaimer!**

**Silva : Yuri-san, Ruka-san dan Yuna-san sedang berlibur, Silva datang untuk menggantikannya XDD *loncat-loncat gaje***

**Chalice : *sweatdropped***

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice-san, yang punya hanya Yamaha-san (?) dan Crypton-san, tetapi cerita GaJe ini milik Chalice-san!**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Aneh, TYPO, lebay, ejaan EYD salah, Dan lain-lain.**

**Silva : Semoga senang membaca cerita GaJe, Chalice-san XDD *senyum secerah bulan (?)***

**Chalice : Sampai OC yang baik pun mengejek hasil karya ku juga TTATT apa yang salah ya? *pundung***

**Silva : Ara? Chalice-san? Kenapa? Ada apa? *memiringkan kepala dengan kebingungan***

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**TENG!TONG! TENG!**

"Yatta… akhirnya selesai juga pelajarannya…" ucap Rin sambil merenggangkan badannya.

Rin menatap 'Mahluk' disampingnya yang sedang tertidur dari tadi selama mata pelajaran berlangsung.

"Hei, Rinny, Ayo kita kek kafe bareng-bareng yuk," ajak Gumi.

"Ayo~ Ayo~" ucap Rin senang dan ikut Luka dan Gumi pergi.

'Hihihi~ Semoga kau menikmati waktumu semalaman di sekolah yang berhantu pada malam hari ini, Baka Neko~" batin Rin dengan kejam sambil menatap Len yang sedang tertidur di mejanya.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan ruangan menjadi sepi dan sunyi.

* * *

"Sial, Manusia rendahan itu tidak membangunkan ku! Dasar Servant kaga guna," gumam Len penuh kekesalan.

Len terus berlari dan masuk kelorong ke arah kanan, tanpa penerang ataupun senter, dia hanya menggunakan pengelihatan kucing yang bisa melihat dalam kekegalapan.

"Hm? Apa itu?" batinnya dan melihat ada yang melayang sambil memeluk boneka.

Mahluk itu menoleh kepalanya ke arah Len, Len melihatnya dengan putih hitam karena menggunakan pengelihatan pada gelap.

"A…." Len terlihat terkejut sampai-sampai telinga dan ekornya keluar.

"Hihihi… kau Youkai?" Tanya Mahluk itu dengan suara tawa yang lembut Dan terdengar familiar.

"Hah? Youkai?! Tidak mungkin! Aku bukan mahluk serendah itu! Aku ini manusia yang di kutuk penyihir jahat! Siapa kau? Apakah kau, Ha, hantu?" Tanya Len dengan gaya menantang walau dia agak sedikit takut.

Len bisa melihat 'Mahluk' di depannya sedang menaruh satu tangannya ke dagunya dan satunya lagi memeluk bonekanya, kelihatannya mahluk itu sedang berpikir.

"Hmm… Bisa iya dan bisa juga tidak, terserah anda menganggap saya apa, hantu atau manusia," Len bisa merasakan mahluk itu sedang mengeluarkan seringai.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bisa mengetahui apa kau hantu atau bukan, tunjukkan dirimu!" tantang Len.

Len bisa merasakan mahluk itu mengeluarkan seringai "Apa? Kenapa kau menyeringai?" Tanya Len bingung,

"Kalau kau mau tahu wujudku, kejar aku dan tangkap aku, Neko jejadian~ aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa~" ejeknya dan kabur.

Ejekan 'Mahluk' itu membuat Len kesal "Heh, Akan kubuktikan aku dapat menangkapmu," ucap Len dengan seringai dan berlari mengejar mahluk itu.

Len bersyukur dia punya kekuatan kucing di saat begini, larinya cukup cepat, bagus untuk mengejar mahluk itu dan menghukumnya.

* * *

**DRAP! DRAP!**

"Cih! Dimana Mahluk itu? Dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba lagi disini tadi," ucap Len dan dia menatap pintu di depannya "Mungkin mahluk itu ada didalam sini" gumamnya

**CKLEK!**

Len segera membuka pintu itu dan melihat di depannya… rak-rak buku yang sangat banyak, walau hancur beberapa karena sepertinya kena ledakan dan di sana terdapat tulisan "Sedang di renovasi karena hancur tanpa di ketahui siapa penyebabnya, mohon yang menghancurkan ruangan ini menghadap ke kepala sekolah.

"Ruangan ini… ini perpustakaan yang menjadi area bertarungku dengan burung jejadian itu" gumam Len dan berjalan mengelilingi tempa itu.

"Kalau aku berkeliling disini mungkin bisa menemukan mahluk itu" ucapnya santai.

Len terus berkililing dan melihat ada yang berdiri di pojokkan… mahluk itu ada disana.

"Hah! Kutemukan kau! Akan kutangkap dan mengetahui siapa kau dan menghukummu atau menjadikanmu sebagai servantku!" ucap Len dan berlari kearah mahluk itu.

"Hihihi~" mahluk itu hanya tertawa dan segera membalikkan badannya kearah salah satu rak dekat sana dan masuk atau bisa di bilang dia nembus kedalam sana.

Spontan aja itu membuat Len kaget, mahluk itu nembus masuk kedalam salah satu rak buku tersebut.

"A, Apa?! Di, Dia nimbus masuk kedalam rak buku ini!" pekik Len kaget.

Len lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak mungkin, pasti ada jalan rahasia disini," ucap Len dan meraba-raba setiap buku di dalam rak buku itu.

**TEK! CKLEK!**

Len tanpa sengaja menekan salah satu buku yang kelihatannya satu-satunya kaga ada tulisan di bagian sampingnya dan buku itu masuk dan tiba-tiba rak buku itu bergerak kesamping dan menampilkan sebuah lorong.

"Ini…. Lorong…" ucap Len dan dia segera masuk dengan waspada.

Len sampai di sebuah ruangan yang kecil tapi terang berkat lilin di sudut-sudut ruangan itu, di depannya terlihat sebuah buku yang covernya ada mata, di terangin cahaya dari langit yang entah kenapa bisa ada padahal diatasnya kaga ada apa-apa.

Len hanya terpaku melihatnya "Ini dia! Salah satu dari 5 item itu!" pekik Len senang.

Tanpa Len sadari di belakangnya terlihat mahluk itu sambil memeluk bonekanya "Hihihi~ Kau mustinya berterimakasih padaku… berkat kekuatan _Clairvoyance_ku aku memberi tahu salah satu benda yang membuatmu dan teman-temanmu bebas~ Hihihi~ Magic of Book~" ucap mahluk itu.

Len yang menyadari mahluk itu di belakangnya segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat mahluk itu.

Mahluk itu kelihatan seorang gadis cuman anehnya badannya gelap, hitam mirip bayangan. Seperti gadis itu menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan kekuatan sihirnya yap Len dapat merasakannya, mahluk itu memeluk bonekanya, rambutnya kelihatan bergelombang sampai lutut, dan dia seperti memakai baju gothic walau badannya semuanya seperti bayangan cuman Len bisa mengetahui bajunya mahluk itu sejenis Gothic.

"Hoo~ Jadi aku musti berterimakasih padamu begitu?" Tanya Len 'Aku kaga nyangka di Dunia sini ada penyihir, aku bisa merasakan ada energy sihir di aura mahluk itu, kupikir dunia ini kaga ada sihir seperti dunia ku, memang dunia ini penuh misteri' batin Len melihat mahluk itu.

Mahluk itu mengangguk dan Len bisa merasakan mahluk itu seperti tersenyum, Len langsung membalikkan badannya dan mencuekkin mahluk yang aneh itu.

Len hendak meraih tangannya ke buku itu dan terdengar mahluk itu berkata sesuatu.

"_Check Mate_" ucap Mahluk itu membuat Len kaget.

Len langsung membalikkan badannya ke mahluk itu, Mahluk itu mengeluarkan bonekanya, Bonekanya yang awalnya gelap seperti bayangan tiba-tiba berwarna, bonekanya seperti kelinci, matanya seperti kancing baju.

"Aku lah guardian buku ini, The Magician tingkat tinggi!, Nickname Bunny Witch!" ucap mahluk itu dan merapalkan beberapa mantra.

Len hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan nickname mahluk itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan kesusahan kalau ada mastermu disini jadi aku ak"Aku tahu kau akan kesusahan kalau ada mastermu disini jadi aku akan memanggilnya kesini!" ucap mahluk itu senang.

Spontan aja Len kaget.

"Teleport! Name : Rin Kagahime!" ucap gadis itu dan diatas muncul magic circle.

Len yang mendengar nama Rin dipanggil 'Ke, kenapa dia tahu nama panjang Rin?!' pekik Len kaget,

**SIIIING!**

Magic circle tersebut muncul cahaya yang membuat Len menaruh tangannya kedepan untuk menghalangi cahaya ke mukanya.

**BRUK!**

"Itaiii!" Len dapat mendengar suara Rin kesakitan dan suara benda jatuh.

Len segera membukakan matanya dan terlihat di depan gadis itu terdapat Rin yang sedang dalam posisi duduk dan mengelus bokongnya yang kesakitan.

"Auch… padahal aku sedang makan biscuit sambil nonton televisi,… ara? Dimana ini?" Tanya Rin setelah dia bergumam kesal.

Rin melihat ada Len di depannya "AH! Kau kucing jejadian! Pasti kau pakai tenagamu buat aku ke tempat aneh ini karena tidak membangunkanmu dan meninggalkanmu kan?! Kau dendamkan?!" omel Rin dan bangun dari posisi duduk menjadi berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Len dan Gadis itu hanya sweatdropped ngelihat Rin yang bergaya demikian.

"Heh, kau marah mirip _angry bird,_" ucap Len sambil menahan ketawa.

Gadis di belakang Rin mengangguk berati setuju dengan perkataan Len.

Terlihat wajah Rin memerah karena marah "APA?! APA KATAMU KUCING JEJADIAN!? KAU MAKSUD AKU MIRIP BURUNG MARAH YANG GEMUK ITU!? JADI KAU MENGEJEKKU GENDUT HAH?!" Omel Rin dan langsung lari ke Len dan menggeplak kepalanya.

"Auch!" pekik Len kesal.

Gadis itu hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Setelah Rin menggeplak kepala Len dia sadar melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh, dia menatap gadis itu dan spontan wajahnya memucat dan ketakutan.

"UWAAAAAAAAH! SETAN SEKOLAAAAH!" Pekik Rind an langsung bersembunyi di belakang Len "Len, jangan bilang karena kau tersesat kau akhirnya di culik setan itu ya? Kau tahu, rumornya setan itu pernah membunuh murid di sekolah dengan kapak….ternyata pangeran dari dunia sihir sekaligus neko jejadian bisa tertangkap juga sama hantu itu buat di jadikan sarapan rupanya" ucapan Rin membuat Len kesal.

"Hah! Aku kaga bakal tertangkap semudah itu seperti manusia rendah sepertimu jika kau bertemu hantu itu! Aku malah terpancing! DASAR BAKAGAHIME" omel Len.

"Apa Kau bilang, BAKAGAMINE?!" Ejek Rin.

Dan terjadilah acara ejek-ejekan yang membuat gadis itu merasa di cuekin dan dianggap tidak ada.

"Anoo…. Bisakah kalian merasakan waspada dengan musuh di depan kalian?" Tanya gadis itu sambil sweatdropped.

"DIAM KAU!" omel Rind an Len ke gadis itu dengan wajah marah.

Gadis itu langsung pundung di pojokkan sambil berbicara sendiri dengan bonekanya dengan aura suram.

* * *

"Baiklah, kita bertarung sekarang!" ucap Len dengan semangat sambil bersiap menyerang gadis itu "Rin! Bersembunyi lah!" perintah Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk dan segera bersembunyi di belakang penyangga buku itu karena cuman itulah tempat yang cocok.

"Ayo mulai," ucap Len dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

'mahluk' itu segera menepuk leher bonekanya dan bonekanya mengeluarkan sebuah kapak besar yang dihiasi pita,

Rin yang melihatnya kaget melihat besar kapak itu apalagi badan mahluk itu sederajat dengan Rin, 'mahluk sekecil itu dapat mengakat kapak sebesar itu?' batinnya

"Hoo… kau kaga mengeluarkan sihir?" Tanya Len dengan seringai

Mahluk itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mau menyerang mu secara langsung dan dapat merasakan darahmu keluar dengan indahnya" ucap mahluk itu dan Len bisa merasakan mahluk itu mengeluarkan senyuman Psikopat.

"Heh… kau kelihatan mengasyikan kalau di lawan," ucap Len dan pedangnya mengeluarkan aura api.

Mahluk itu tidak menjawab tetapi kelihatannya gadis itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau juga asyik kalau kepalamu hilang di saat itu juga, Len Kagamine" ucap gadis itu dengan suara datar.

Rin kaget karena mahluk itu mengetahui nama Len begitu juga Len.

"Kau… mahluk yang misterius, dapat mengetahui namaku dan Rin" ucap Len dengan datar.

"Terimakasih atas P-U-J-I-A-N-N-YAAAA!" ucap mahluk itu dengan kata pujian yang di eja dan di bagian 'nya' dia sudah di belakang Len dan menyerangnya.

**TRANG!**

Len menahan serangan gadis itu dan Len terlihat sedikit kesusah menahan serangan tersebut,

"Heh, kuat sekali tenagamu, padahal kau seorang wanita" ucap Len dengan seringai.

"Hoo… kau tahu aku perempuan, padahal aku menyembunyikan identitasku dengan cara membuat diriku menjadi mirip bayangan" ucap gadis itu takjub medengarnya dan dia mengakat kapaknya dan menyerang lagi ke Len

"Tentu saja, soalnya bajumu mirip pakai gaun walau gelap dan tidak bisa di ketahui" ucap Len dan sekali lagi dia menahan serangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu seperti tersenyum dan dia menghilang

**KLANTANG!**

Kapaknya jatuh ketanah sedangkan pemiliknya menghilang, Len menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari gadis itu.

Len merasakan sesuatu dari belakang, ia segera membalik badannya kebelakang.

**TRAAAANG!**

Len menahan serangan Gadis itu yang sekarang menggunakan sabit kecil dengan dihiasi pita pink

"Heh, aku kaga nyangka kau punya 2 senjata" ucap Len dan segera mementalkan serangan gadis itu sehingga gadis itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang, "Padahal kau magician tapi aneh bisa menggunakan 2 senjata dari dekat, apakah kau benar kau itu penyihir tingkat tinggi?" Tanya Len.

Len dapat merasakan lagi kalau gadis itu mengeluarkan senyum psikopat.

Kapak di lantai menghilang bersamaan dengan sabitnya yang ia pegang, bersamaan dengan itu boneka gadis itu yang awalnya kaga ia pegang muncul di tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius, dengan kekuatan sihirku tentunya, dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku disebut penyihir tingkat tinggi" ucap gadis itu dan didepannya muncul magic circle

Secara tiba-tiba di sekitarnya banyak pedang melayang.

"Heh" Gadis itu walau tidak terlihat dia sepertinya menyeringai "_Die_…" ucapnya.

**ZRAT! ZRAT!**

Pedang itu mengarah kearah Len dengan cepatnya.

Rin yang melihat jumlah pedang itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Len "Len.." ucapnya…

Len terus menghindari serangan pedang-pedang yang sangat banyak jumlahnya.

**CRAT!**

"Len!" pekik Rin.

**Ch 5 : The bunny magician and the magic book founded!**

* * *

Chalice : Chalice padahal udah bilang bakal lama ya =w= kaga tahu gara-gara nonton modaiji dengan aura bahagia akhirnya dapat ide untuk cerita ini, kelihatannya gara-gara saya bahagia makanya dapat ide dengan indahnya kali ya? XD #plak.

Silva : Baiklah, Tolong Review ya XDD *loncat-loncat dengan girangnya*

Chalice : Mohon reviewnya ya XD

* * *

**Review yang tidak login :**

* * *

**Beliana : **kk? Mustinya cc , saya cewe :3, tapi kaga apa anggap saya cowo kok soalnya saya memang gaya bicara dan sikap hampir mirip cowo soalnya X3#plak #curhat. Hahahaha! Saya gadis yang kejam dan suka dengan adegan bloodscene X3 maklum adegan pertarungannya kejam sampai-sampai burungnya dieksekusi XDD mustinya dipotong jadi bebarapa bagian terus masukin kekulkas, lumayan buat persediaan makan selama sebulan XD #di patuk, terimakasih atas pujiannya :D, sudah lanjut XD

* * *

Mind to Review?


	6. Boof Of Magic Awakened!

Chalice : HUWEEE! Chap sebelumnya ada Miss TYPO, beberapa kalimat ada yang terulang dan terhapus QAQ Pengen saya ganti cuman udah terlanjur TTATT Chalice memang bakaaa! Kaga periksa dahulu QAQ HUWEEE! TTATT.

Illia : Creator cengeng ah! Illia yang masih anak kecil aja kaga nangis!

Chalice : Diam QAQ, karena akibat Miss Typo-nya yang ngebuat beberapa Reader berpikir kalau Rin punya kekuatan magic, saya jadi kaga jadi buat Rin jadi manusia biasa TTATT padahal saya mau buat dia jadi manusia biasa padahal DX Oh ya *langsung bangkit* Disini kaga ada OC, No Oc XD Kalian pasti tahu kan gadis yang berambut bergelombang, memakai baju lollita (atau gothic ya?), selalu megang boneka kelinci yang telinganya bentuk lope-lope, di kepalanya ada topi berbunga-bunga eh atau berpita ya? Terus saya lihat di google image dia megang kapak berbunga dan sabit :D kelihatannya chara ini yandere sama kaya kiku XD #plak. Oke, silahkan mencari XD #dibunuh.

Yuka : Oke, Kata Chalice maaf jika ceritanya chap ini lebih super gaje… dia memang author tergaje sih =w=

Chalice : You are meanie, Yuka QAQ

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya , yang punya hanya Yamaha dan Crypton future media lah yang punya XD, Saya hanya punya Fic yang gaje ini :D

Warning : Always! Gaje, Aneh, Miss TYPO (jika ada), TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, Lebay, OOC (yap, chalice kelihatannya gagal ngebuat Rind an Len on the character yang saya buat sendiri QAQ #habis kebiasaan buat character Kaito yang dingin soalnya QAQ #kaga ada hubungannya) De el el.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**CRAT!**

Terlihat Rin matanya terbelalak kaget, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Sedangkan Len juga tidak kalah kagetnya…

Gadis itu terkena sebuah pedang besar atau lebih tepatnya _Lance_ besar kena tepat di jantungnya, benda itu keluar dari buku sihir itu.

"Eh?" Rin kaget melihat buku itu terbuka dan melayang.

"Ukh… ti, tidak mungkin… ada manusia bisa membuat Book of magic bangkit…" ucap gadis itu tidak percaya

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Gadis itu batuk dan terlihat darah jatuh ke lantai, kelihatannya darah itu dari mulutnya dan darah dari mulutnya tercampur dengan darah dari lukanya.

"Heh… aku kaga nyangka serangan book of magic sangat Fatal… Kau hebat sekali, Rin-chan, Bisa membuat book of magic bangkit hanya dengan teriakan saja, Aku yang sudah berada disini selama 2,5 abad lebih untuk membangkitkannya saja butuh kekuatan yang besar…" ucap gadis itu memuji sambil mengusap mulutnya yang gelap itu,

Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bertanda dia tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu.

Len dan Rin dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu menyeringai.

"Kau tidak begitu mengerti? Ah kaga apa… ini ambilah, book of magic ini, kau sangat membutuhkannya apalagi Rin, dia butuh ini untuk mensupport kalian" ucap gadis itu dan mengambil buku itu dan menyerahkannya ke Rin

"Eh?" Rin hanya kebingungan "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Hihihi~ Buat apa si maniak kucing itu membuatmu menjadi 'Master' Kucing jejadian itu? Dan 3 kucing jejadian lainnya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk Len dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Heh… Roh halus yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai penyihir tingkat tinggi sepertimu tidak pantas memanggil The Great prince sepertiku menjadi Kucing jejadian, Panggil aku Len-sama," ucap Len dengan angkuhnya sambil melipatkan tangannya dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

**TWITCH! TWITCH!**

Entah apa ini cuman perasaan Rin atau memang perasaannya, Rin merasa Gadis itu mengeluarkan aura hitam sekaligus aura kemarahan.

"Hahahaha…." Gadis itu tertawa walau dia tertawa aura dari gadis itu sangat menyeramkan, membuat Len dan Rin bergindik ngeri

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku penyihir tingkat tinggi, HYAHAHAHA! AKAN KUSIKSA KAU! DAN KUBUAT KAU TIDAK BISA MEMAKAI KEKUATANMU SELAMA AKU SIKSA KAUUU! HUAHAHAHAHA!" Gadis itu langsung berubah mode jadi yandere dan merapalkan beberapa mantra ke Len.

"_Na, Nani_?! Aku merasa beberapa tenagaku… lenyaap!" Pekik Len kaget.

"Hihihihihi…." Terdengar suara beraura gelap keluar dari mulut gadis itu

Len menatap gadis itu dengan perlahan-lahan dan… "!" Muka Len langsung terkejut.

"HYAHAHAHA! AKU AKAN MEMOTONGMU DAN MENJADIKAN MU MENJADI HIASAN DI RUMAH MANIAK KUCING ITU! HIAHAAHAHA!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang di perankan oleh Len bersama gadis misterius itu.

Rin yang masih kebingungan hanya jongkok menonton adegan penyiksaan ' _The great Prince,_ Len Kagamine' sambil memeluk buku itu.

"GYAAAA!

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

Rin hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat adegan berdarah di depannya dan makan popcorn yang entah dapat dari mana dengan tenang.

"Dama sekali ya…" ucap Rin kaga tahu bicara sama siapa

"**Benar"** jawab buku itu sambil makan popcorn Rin.

Rin tanpa kaget dan terkejut hanya menatap buku yang sejak kapan bisa hidup sambil makan popcornnya dengan tenang.

"Kau bisa bicara" ucap Rin dengan santai.

"**Tentu saja! Namanya juga aku 'book of magic' pasti bisa bicara lah!"** jawab Buku itu dengan bangganya "**Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak merasa kaget?"** Tanya buku itu keheranan dengan reaksi Rin.

"Lagi kaga mood kaget…" jawab Rin dengan tenangnya.

"**Oh…"** seperti itu lah jawaban singkat buku itu.

.

.

.

**Krik…krik…**

"…Sunyi ya…"

"**Iya, Master"**

"GYAAAA!"

"HYAHAHAHAHA!"

"…**Sangat Sunyi…"**

….

* * *

"Kyahahaha~ Baiklah, aku pergi dulu~ sangat mengasyikan melihat Book of magic bangkit~ Kyaa~~ Book-chan~ Lama kaga jumpaaa~" pekik gadis itu senang sambil memeluk buku itu dengan death hug.

"**Lama kaga jumpa juga, Bunny-chaaan~ sudah 3 abad lebih kita tidak bertemu sejak aku di segeeel~ "** Pekik buku itu dan entah kenapa mata 1 di bukunya melingkung berati senang.

Rin hanya sweatdropped apa lagi melihat gadis itu menjatuhkan beberapa noda darah lewat tangan dan roknya, entah dari darahnya atau… darah dari Len… Apalagi Rin melihat ke arah Len yang penuh luka dan kepalanya terdapat 4 siku-siku bertanda dia kesal.

'Gadis itu sudah beberapa abad ya? Pasti dia mukanya mirip nenek tua makanya dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya' batin Rin dan Len entah kenapa bisa sama.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke Rin dan Len sambil tetap memeluk Buku itu, entah dia melayang atau berjalan atau apa, yang pasti gadis itu langsung muncul di depan Rin dan menyerahkan buku itu ke Rin.

"Eh?" Sekali lagi Rin merasa bingung dengan tingkah gadis ini.

"Seperti kukatakan, ambilah, kau membutuhkannya untuk melawan maniak kucing yang merepotkan itu.. *sigh* astaga.. Nekomura… Aku kaga nyangka dia bisa buat sihir seaneh itu… apalagi cara menyembuhkannya memakai 5 barang itu…" ucap gadis itu sambil menghela nafas,

Rin dan Len hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat gadis itu bicara sendiri.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

**TWITCH!**

Bisa di lihat dari aura gadis itu mengatakan dia sudah merasa kesal dengan kebodohan Rin Kagahime.

**WHACK!**

"**AUUUCH!"**

"KYAAA!"

Gadis itu memukul kepala Rin memakai buku itu menyebabkan dua suara berteriak.

"Kau… SUDAHLAH! Ini ambil! Kau membuatku naik darah saja menerangkannya padamu, kau pegang saja, lama-lama kau akan mengerti fungsinya!" umpat gadis itu kesal dan perlahan-lahan badannya menghilang "Oke~ aku akan menemui kalian jika kalian membutuhkan pertolonganku_~ Ciao_~" ucap gadis itu dan menghilang,

3 mahluk itu, yaitu ; Rin, Len dan Buku itu hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat mahluk itu pergi.

'Dia itu musuh atau temen sih?!' batin Rin dan Len bersamaan.

* * *

-apartemen Rin-

"Baiklah, buku ini kita apakan?" Tanya Rin.

"Kita simpan saja di dalam lemari, atau di tempat pembakaran" ucap Len datar.

Terlihat buku itu ketakutan mendengar kata 'pembakaran'

"Bukannya kau dan teman-temanmu membutuhkannya untuk bisa bebas?" Tanya Rin sambil sweatdropped.

"…." Len menggaruk kepalanya bertanda dia bingung.

"…." Dia melipatkan tangannya dan menurunkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menutup mata, bertanda dia sedang mengingat.

**PAT!**

Len memukul tangannya pelan bertanda dia mengingatnya

"Ah… aku lupa…" jawab Len dengan datarnya.

Rin dan Buku itu hanya bisa sweatdropped berjamaah.

"**HEI! MASA KAU BISA LUPA 5 BENDA ITU SIHH! AKU SALAH SATU DARI BENDA ITU! MASA MAU DI BAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP?!"**pekik buku itu dan terlihat gambar matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"…" Len menatap buku itu dengan datar.

"…." Terlihat Len sedang berpikir.

"…" Len menengok kea rah Rin.

"Sejak kapan buku ini bisa bicara?" Tanya Len dengan wajah datar ke Rin.

Rin hanya mengakat bahunya bertanda tidak tahu.

"**HEI! HEI! KAU MENGHINAKU YA?! TENTU SAJA AKU BISA BICARAA! AKU ADALAH BUKU JAMAN KUNO YANG SANGAT BERHARGAA! APALAGI AKU BERBEDA DENGAN BUKU SIHIR MURAHAN LAINNYA YANG TIDAK BERATI APA-APA! AKU MENYIMPAN BANYAK ENERGI SIHIIIIR!"** Pekik buku itu sambil nangis,

Rind an Len hanya bisa double sweatdropped.

"**Oh ya… Kalau bergerak dengan tubuh ini kaga bisa jalan-jalan dengan bebas"** ucap buku itu dan menatap Rin penuh harap.

Rin hanya kelabakan melihat mata di buku itu mengarah kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan mata _puppy eyes._

"Umm… ada apa? Ke, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Rin dengan keringat dingin.

"**Umm… bisakah kau membacakan sebuah mantra nomor #445?"** Tanya buku itu dengan penuh harap.

Rin yang pada akhirnya menyerah karena tatapan buku itu yang membuat hati Rin luluh, Rin segera memegang buku itu dan membukakan halaman pertama.

"Lho… kok cuman sedikit mantranya, #144 : Fire ball, #123 : Blizzard, #45 : Healing, dan… #445 : Uknown…" ucap Rin membacakan tulisan yang ada di buku itu "Cuman 4 sihir…" ucap Rin.

Len yang sedang makan pisang segera berjalan ke sana dan mengintip isi tulisan di buku itu.

"Heh…" Len mengeluarkan suara tawa mengejek.

"**APA?! KAU MENGEJEKKU YA?!"**Pekik buku itu dan spontan pinggiran buku itu mengeluarkan gigi tajam dan hendak menggigit Len.

Len dengan tangkas menahannya dengan pedangnya.

"Heh.. katanya buku sihir jaman kuno, kok cuman sedikit isinya?" Tanya Len dengan senyum mengejek.

"**TENTU SAJA! AKU BERBEDA DENGAN BUKU SIHIR LAINNYA YANG SEMUANYA TERLIHAT! AKU HANYA MEMPERLIHATKAN BEBERAPA SIHIR KEPADA PEMILIK YANG MEMEGANG BUKU INI SESUAI DENGAN KEKUATAN SIHIRNYA, KALAU MAU LEBIH KUAT DIA BUTUH LATIHAN KERAAAAS! SEMAKIN KUAT KEKUATAN SIHIRNYA SEMAKIN BANYAK DAN KUAT SIHIR-SIHIR YANG MUNCUL DI HALAMANKU!"** Omel buku itu dan langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang Len.

**KRAUK!**

Kepala Len di gigit buku itu dengan beringas.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Len.

* * *

-Nekomura place-

Terlihat Nekomura dan See U menutup telinga mereka.

"Astaga… aku kaga nyangka pangeran yang arrogant dan santai itu bisa berteriak sekencang itu mirip wanita mau uhuk… di _rape_…" ucap See U dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kubilang mirip suara wanita… astaga… dia memang raja super shota… untung saja dia kubuat jadi neko, kan jadi lebih imut~ aku kaga sabar membuatnya menjadi salah-satu koleksi boneka kucingku~" ucap Nekomura dengan wajah senang.

See U hanya bisa sweatdropped, dan mereka melanjutkan tontonan mereka di apartemen Kagahime.

* * *

"Aku baca nih di nomor 445?" Tanya Rin dengan sweatdropped melihat Len yang duduk di bangku sambil makan pisang dan kepalanya di balut perban dengan wajah jengkel dan kesal

'Ini sudah 2 kalinya aku merasa terhina seperti ini… pertama sama roh jejadian sekarang sama buku… ini sangat memalukan sekali! Aku… t_he great prince _terhina oleh 2 mahluk tidak jelas itu!' batin Len sambil memukul meja dengan kesal, ekornya bergoyang penuh kekesalan.

"**Tentu~"** ucap Buku itu, badan buku itu juga setengah terbakar sepertinya tadi terkena api besar.

Rin merapalkan kata-kata di dalam buku itu, dan tanpa sadar buku itu bersinar.

Spontan saja Len dan Rin menutup mata mereka agar menghalangi sinar tersebut,

"**HAHAHAHA! INI DIA WUJUD KEDUAKUUU!"** pekik buku itu dengan bahagia.

Setelah cahaya itu hilang, perlahan-lahan Len dan Rin membukakan mata mereka dan melihat apa yang di depan mereka.

"!" mata mereka terbelalak kaget apa yang mereka lihat.

Buku itu menjadi….

**~Ch 6 : Book Of Magic Awakened! –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Yap! Kepada Reguest yang meminta Len tersiksa apakah ini sudah cukup dia tersiksa? Atau mau lagi?

Len : APA?! MASIH ADA LAGI?! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA YA, AKU LEBIH MEMILIH MATI DI BANDING HARGA DIRIKU TERINJAK-INJAK LAGI!

Chalice : Kau Lebih milih mati Len?

Len : *angguk-angguk*

Chalice : *mode yandere* *ngeluarin Kageryuu* HUAHAHAHA! KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! MENCINCANGMU! MEMOTONGMU! DAN MENGIMPORNYA! MUAHAHAHA! #kena lindes FG Len.

Silva : Oke, Kata Chalice-san dia minta maaf kalau chapter ini makin lama makin kurang memuaskan (_ _)

Yuka : Mind To Review? :D

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Lenka and Strange boy

Chalice : Huahahaha! Setelah sekian lama kaga update akhirnya baaack! Entah kenapa mood mengetikku sedang tidak ada cuman mood menjadi Reader sedang ada *lempar bunga tujuh rupa* #digampar reader. HUAAA! Jangan bunuh saya! Chalice minta maaf karena kaga update-update kan Fic-ficku! Apa boleh buat lagi kaga mood jadi gomenansai (_ _)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice, yang punya hanya Yamaha dan CFM , Chalice hanya yang punya alur gaje cerita ini :D

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Abal, TYPO, Miss Typo jika ada, Semakin susah di mengerti, Lebay, EYD salah mengeja, dan lain-lain terdapat di dalam fic ini.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Buku itu menjadi seorang gadis berambut blonde, diikat kuda, memakai baju warna putih berjubah, mata azure mirip Len dan Rin, Roknya sejenis rok sailor cuman bedanya berwarna putih dan terdapat garis-garis berwarna hitam di bagian tepi bawah roknya , gadis itu memegang staff besar yang diatasnya terdapat Kristal berwarna biru terang.

"_Boku wa_ Lenka!" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah senang.

Rin dan Len hanya bisa bengong melihat gadis di depannya.

"Umm… Kau…" ucap Rin.

"Lenka! Penyihir yang sama kuatnya dengan Bunny-chan~ Cuman sayangnya karena dulu saya sangat suka dengan buku sihir dan mencari buku sihir kuno untuk memperluas ilmu pengetahuanku, dan tanpa sengaja menemukan buku sihir kuno , saat hendak memegang buku itu secara tiba-tiba jiwaku tersedot kedalam buku itu…. Walau nambah satu sihir yang di nomor 445 yang berguna untuk mengembalikanku walau sementara tapi ini sangat menyedihkan…" Curhat Lenka dengan wajah sedih.

Rin merasa iba mendengarnya, sedangkan Len…

"Terus kenapa? Kenapa kau curhat, Buku jejadian? Memangnya ada yang mau mendengar curhatanmu?" Tanya Len dengan nada ketus.

"FUWEEEH! Aku sudah selama 2,5 abad terkurung di dalam _altar_ masa kaga boleh curhat?! Dasar Kucing jejadian!" protes Lenka,

"A, APA?!AKU BUKAN KUCING JEJADIAN, DASAR BUKU JEJADIAN!"

"A, APA?! AKU BUKAN BUKU JEJADIAN, AKU _THE GREAT MAGICIAN_! LENKA KAGARINE! DASAR KUCING JEJADIAN!"

"HEI! SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU BUKAN KUCING JEJADIAN! AKU _THE GREAT PRINCE,_ DASAR BUKU JEJADIAN!"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU _THE GREAT MAGICIAN! DASAR NEKO_!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antar Lenka dan Len yang sama-sama memanggil diri mereka _'the great'_

'Nambah satu deh…' batin Rin sambil sweatdropped dan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku akan membuatkan kalian sarapan! Dan mulai saat ini aku akan membantu bersih-bersihkan rumah~" ucap Lenka dengan wajah sumringah "Kalian mau makan apa?" Tanya Lenka.

"Aku, Pancake dengan sirup Jeruk" ucap Rin dengan senang.

"Pancake jeruk? Memang ada? _Oh well,_ nanti saya cari di resep makanan" ucap Lenka sambil nulis di sebuah kertas dan pakaiannya adalah pakaian _maid._

'Memangnya ini di café ya? Pakai baju maid dan nulis segala…' batin Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Nah, Kalau Len-kun?" Tanya Lenka.

"Hmm… aku mau Ba-"

"Ah, Baiklah, makanan kucing ya? Oke, saya akan membawakannya segera" ucap Lenka memotong perkataan Len dan langsung melesat pergi ke dapur.

"HEI!AKU BELUM NGOMONG APA-APA! DAN SEENAKNYA KAU MEMILIH MAKANANKU MENJADI MAKANAN KUCING!" Pekik Len kesal.

Rin hanya bisa sweatdropped.

* * *

-Paginya-

"Muuuh! Rinny, aku mau juga ikut kesekolah! Aku mau melihat sekolah manusia seperti apa!" pekik Lenka saat melihat Rin dan Len memakai seragam sekolah, pakaian Lenka sekarang berbaju maid dan dia sedang menyapu.

"Gomene, Lenka-chan, cuman kau kaga bisa ke sekolah" ucap Rin minta maaf.

"Kenapa?!" Protes Lenka.

"karena kau buku jejadian, ntar tiba-tiba jadi buku gimana?" Tanya Len dengan ketus.

"Wha—heh, tenang saja, batas waktuku menjadi buku sesuai keinginanku atau 3 hari kalau kekuatan _magic_ Rin masih rendah, dan butuh sehari penuh untuk memakai mantranya lagi, bukannya Neko juga sama? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi kucing jejadian tiba-tiba?" ucap Lenka dengan sombongnya.

"Asal aku tahu saja, _the great prince_ ini bisa menggunakan kekuatan magicnya untuk menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor ini, lihat ini" ucap Len dan ekor dan telinganya menghilang.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Lenka dengan nada menantang, Lenka berjalan ke arah Len

"Ma, mau apa kau?'' Tanya Len punya firasat buruk.

"Mengetes ketahanan, magicmuuu!" ucap Lenka dan langsung mengklitikin pinggang Len.

"FUWAAH!" pekik Len dan spontan telinga dan ekornya keluar.

"Lihat~ Magic ini akan lepas kalau kau kaget, sesuai keinginanmu, dan tenagamu habis" ucap Lenka dengan wajah senang "Makanya jangan remehkan penyihir yang jenius ini~" lanjutnya.

Len menatap Lenka dengan aura pembunuh cuman sayang tidak di tanggap Lenka.

"Rinny~ Bolehkan saya ikut ke sekolah? Bolehkan? Bolehkan?_" _Tanya Lenka dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf, Lenka-chan, tetapi aku takut kau menjadi buku di sekolah tiba-tiba" ucap Rin minta maaf.

"Baiklah…aku mengerti…" ucap Lenka sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf ya, Lenka, tapi kau bisa jaga rumah kan?' Tanya Rin kepada Lenka sambil menaruh dua tangannya seperti memohon maaf.

Lenka mengangguk, Rin dan Len pada akhirnya pergi ke sekolah meninggalkan Lenka di rumah sendirian.

"Hehehehe…" Lenka tersenyum dan terlihat terdapat sinar di samping kanan mata kanannya.

* * *

"Ohayou, Rin, Len-sama~" ucap Gumi memberi salam kepada Rin dan Len yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou" ucap Luka dan Mayu bersamaan dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Gumi~ Mayu~ Luka~" sapa Rin dengan senang.

"Ohayou" sapa Len dengan datarnya.

"Oh ya, Lenka tidak bersama kalian pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Gumi membuat Len dan Rin bingung.

'Lenka? Kenapa mereka tahu Lenka?' batin Rin bingung.

**GREEEK!**

"O-H-A-Y-O-U~~~" sapa Lenka saat memasukin ruang kelas.

"Ohayou, Lenka-chan~" sapa semuanya dengan senang.

Rin hanya bisa mengangakan mulut, sedangkan Len hanya menampilkan wajah blank.

"Lenka, sini kau" ucap Rin dan menarik Lenka.

'Lenka! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Kenapa mereka langsung mengenalimu?!' bisik Rin ke Lenka.

"Hihihi…." Lenka mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat Rin punya firasat buruk.

"Aku memanipulasi ingatan mereka dan membuat ingatan mereka ku tambah sedikit dan menjadikanku sebagai teman, para guru juga saya manipulasi dan menganggap saya sebagai murid~ satu sekolah ini juga, menganggap saya satu dari sekolah ini~ bagaimana? Hebatkan?" Tanya Lenka sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Rin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala 'Kenapa aku punya dua mahluk yang seperti ini sih?' batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Sedangkan Len hanya berpikir 'Mustinya aku pakai sihir itu ya lebih simple dan tidak kelihatan ribet, kaga musti ribet mengisi registrasi,' batin Len setuju dengan cara 'Licik' Lenka.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

"Akhirnya waktunya pulang," ucap Rin menghela nafas lega, Dia khawatir kalau nanti 2 mahluk jejadian itu kembali ke wujud aslinya dan membuatnya repot.

"Hei, Hei, Rinny~ Kau mau main kerumah Luka tidak? Kemarin aku melihat ada lelaki berambut ungu yang supeeeeer tampan sekaliii~~! Kau mau lihat tidak?" Tanya Gumi ke Rin.

"Lelaki tampan?" Tanya Rin.

"Lelaki tampan? Kenapa kau memanggilnya lelaki tampan?! Dia itu mahluk aneh yang jatuh dari langit dan membuat atap rumahku rusak gara-garanya!" omel Luka penuh kekesalan.

"Iya~ oh rambutnya yang unguuu~ wangi bunga lavender~," gumam Gumi sambil menghayal entah kemana hayalannya.

Rin hanya menampilkan wajah bingung, begitu juga Lenka,

"Anoo… Luka-chan, Ada apa? Kok Gumi seperti itu?" Tanya Rin kepada Luka.

"*sigh* Aku punya 'Butler' baru berambut ungu, Gumi waktu itu ke rumahku dan melihat butler itu, sejak saat itu dia menghayal tentang Butler ku itu…" ucap Luka sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

**TWICH!**

Telinga kucing Len keluar dan beruntungnya Luka, dan Gumi kaga melihatnya, murid-murid lainnya sudah pada pulang, jadi hanya tertinggal mereka saja, Len sudah berada di luar kelas karena hendak pulang, dan percakapan soal 'lelaki ungu' membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

'Lelaki berambut ungu? Jangan-jangan…' batin Len lalu dia segera masuk ke ruangan untuk bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

Luka dan Gumi masih berbicara sedangkan Rin yang melihat Len dalam mode Neko hanya terkejut

'Ba, Baka Len! Dia dalam keadaan Neko lagi disaat Luka dan Gumi masih ada disini!' batin Rin panik.

Len terus berjalan mendekat sedangkan Luka dan Gumi pada untungnya sedang sibuk sendiri jadi tidak merasakan Rin yang sedang panic dan Len yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

''O, Oh ya! Aku minta maaf, aku kelihatannya kaga bisa ke rumah Luka-chan deh, aku ada urusan, permisi!" ucap Rin dan langsung pergi sambil menarik Len.

Luka dan Gumi hanya bengong melihat Rin sambil menarik Len yang dalam keadaan Neko.

"Tadi Len…" ucap Gumi dengan suara parau melihat Len.

"Mempunyai telinga kucing dan ekor kucing?" Tanya Luka dengan wajah bengong.

"Ah! Bag, Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan Rin-chan? Aku mau lihat pemuda yang ka, kau kasih tahu itu, Gumi-chan!" ucap Lenka dengan panik

"Oh, baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" pekik Gumi.

Luka hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mereka segera keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju rumah Luka.

* * *

Terlihat Rin menyeret Len ke belakang sekolah.

"Hei! Manusia rendah! Kau mau apa menarikku ke sini?!" bentak Len.

Rin segera melepaskan pegangan Len.

"Hei! Manusia rendah! Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!" bentak Len.

Rin segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Len.

**TAK!**

Kepala Len di jitak Rin

"AUCH! HEI!MANUSIA RENDAH, KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU_! THE GREAT PRINCE_ INI!" bentak Len dengan kekesalan.

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK TAKUT KETAHUAN KALAU KAU ITU KUCING JEJADIAN, _BAKA NEKO!"_

"HEI! AKU BUKAN KUCING JEJADIAN! AKU INI PANGERAN YANG DI KUTUK PENYIHIR MANIAK KUCING ITU! DAN AKU BIASA-BIASA AJA KALAU KETAHUAN JUGA!"

"KAU SIH BIASA-BIASA SAJA! TAPI AKU BISA REPOT, _BAKA NEKO_!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MAU REPOT KEK ATAU APA, ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA! AKU HAMPIR MENGETAHUI LETAK SALAH SATU TEMANKU, _BAKA HUMAN_!"

Dan adu mulut terus terjadi antara Rin dan Len, tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu jatuh ke arah mereka.

**DUAAR!**

"!" Len dan Rin kaget apa yang terjadi, di tengah-tengah mereka jatuh sesuatu dan berasap akibat debu, tanah tempat benda itu jatuh membuat tanah itu hancur.

"Oh my, aku gagal membunuh kalian sekaligus" ucap seseorang bangun dari tempat itu.

Pemuda itu berambut putih dan rambut atasnya ada yang berdiri jadi mirip antenna, pemuda itu memakai sebuah jubah perak sambil memegang pedang besarnya yang nyangkut di tanah akibat serangan tadi.

"_Oh well,_ serangan selanjutnya pasti akan kena dengan fatal, karena ini perintah dari Nekomura-sama" ucap pemuda itu dan menatap Len dan Rin dengan aura membunuh dan senyum psikopat.

"Heh, kau siapa? Dan apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan _the great prince_ ini?' Tanya Len dengan sombongnya

"Heh" entah kenapa aura pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

Dan kedua mahluk insane itu bersiap bertarung sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuh sedangkan Rin hanya bisa panic atas aura disana.

'Awawawa… bagaimana ini?! Kenapa kami musti bertarung mulu sih!' batin Rin panic.

**~ch 7 : Lenka and strange boy~ -end-**

* * *

Chalice : Hahahaha! Bertarung lagi, bertarung lagi XD entah kenapa chalice suka dengan pertarungan dan Fic ini kelihatannya termasuk genre action X3 #plak. Oh ya, kelihatannya chalice belum bisa update beberapa fic, lagi terkena writer block QAQ, gomenansai (_ _) #plak dan maaf jika cerita makin gaje QAQ Chalice mengalami ide buntu jadi maafkan chaliceee kalau GAJEEE! TTATT #ditendang.

Yuna : Review, please~

**Mind To Review?**


	8. the Vampire and the Magical Sword!

Chalice : YEEEIIY! APUDATEEE! #plak. XDD

Disclaimer : Chalice sebelum ngaku Vocaloid punya ia aja udah di protesin FC Vocaloid, jadi Vocaloid bukan milik saya intinya =3= #plak

Warning : Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Abal, TYPO, Miss Typo jika ada, Semakin susah di mengerti, Lebay, EYD salah mengeja, dan lain-lain terdapat di dalam fic ini.

Balas Review : (Kebetulan yang anymous cuman chapter kemarin yang lupa di bales XD #plak)

* * *

**Shanvira28 dari . chapter 6 (yang lupa chalice balas #ditendang) :**

Chalice seeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang #ditendang warga karena teriak pakai toa #plak, terimakasih atas pujiaaannya XD, wow, chalice kaga kuat buat genre begituan =w= maksudnya lagi kaga mood =w=, namanya juga main chara, musti dimunculkan secara utama, masa main charanya dikit terus pemain temannya terus yang muncul? Yang jadi malah Gakupo, Kaito dan Miku yang jadi main chara :D *jadi guru BI dadakan* #ditendang, terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

Len segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan segera menyerang lelaki itu, Dengan cekatan lelaki itu mengambil pedang besarnya dan menahan serangan Len.

TRANG!

Len merasakan kekuatan pemuda itu kuat sekali, membuat Len menggertak giginya karena kesusahan menahan, sedangkan pemuda itu malah menatap Len dengan santai.

TRANG!

Len menyerang lelaki itu cuman sayangnya ditahan, lalu mereka berdua loncat mundur

"Aku bertanya, siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau?" Tanya Len.

"Ah, Namaku Piko," ucap lelaki itu dengan wajah pura-pura sadar akan sesuatu, "Mauku kesini adalah… untuk membunuh kalian" lanjutnya dengan seringai dan langsung berlari kearah Len.

"Tch! FIRE WALL!" ucap Len dan di depannya Piko terdapat dinding api.

Anehnya, Piko berhasil melewatinya tanpa luka.

"Hehehehe… sihir apapun kaga akan mempan padaku" ucap Piko dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

TRANG!

Len berhasil menahannya walau kewalahan menahan kekuatan Piko yang sangat kuat, keringat turun di pelipis Len.

"Kenapa? Susah menahan seranganku? Kenapa kau kaga diam saja dan menungguku mengoyak tubuhmu dengan pedangku?" Tanya Piko dengan mata yang bola matanya banyak lingkaran (**mirip anime-anime itu yang charanya udah gila atau marah atau apa susah jelasinnya X3)** dan wajah psikopat yang sangat mengerikan dan senyuman kejam.

'Tch! Lelaki ini.. lelaki ini sudah gila' batin Len dengan kesusah menahan serangan Piko.

**DUAK!**

Len langsung menendang perut Piko sehingga Piko terlempar beberapa jarak dan menabrak pohon dengan cukup keras.

**DUAK!**

Pohon itu hancur akibat tabrakan dengan Piko.

'Hah…hah… aku yakin tulangnya kesakitan akibat tendangan tadi dan aku yakin dia kaga bisa bangun karena kesakitan' batin Len.

'..Aku yakin tulangnya patah dan tidak bisa bergerak… tendangan tadi cukup kencang walau tuh kucing jejadian shota dan cebol' batin Rin dari tempat persembunyian.

Sayangnya pemikiran Len dan Rin salah, Piko bangun dengan tatapan tanpa luka.

"Ehehehe.. aku akan membunuh kalian" ucapnya dan langsung berlari kearah Len sambil menyeret pedangnya sehingga terdengar suara besi bergesekan dengan tanah.

"A, APA?!" pekik Len kaget melihat Piko bergerak dengan cepat tanpa menunjukkan rasa sakit bagaikan syaraf sakitnya lenyap.

**TRANG!**

Len dengan cepat menahan serangan Piko.

"AHAHAHA!APA KAU BISA MENAHAN SERANGANKU?! APAKAH KAU BISA?! APAKAH KAU BISA?!" Tanya Piko mirip Madman.

'tch! Dia mirip robot yang sistemnya hancur dan menjadi robot pembunuh' batinnya dengan keringat di pelipisnya karena sudah kaga kuar menahan serangan Piko.

**TRAK!**

"!"

Len dan Rin bersamaan kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pedang Len patah menjadi 2.

Len segera mengambil tindakan cepat dengan cara menghindar walau bagian badannya terkena sedikit goresan.

"Hehehe… Darah pangeran dari dunia itu kelihatan enak… Aku ingin memakannya… hehehe'' ucap Piko mirip orang kelaparan.

"!" Len kaget akan sesuatu.

"Heh, ternyata kau vampire, pantas saja tenagamu kuat dan kau tidak merasakan sakit walau kau sudah terkena tendangan yang sakit tersebut" ucap Len dengan seringai. Pecahan Pedangnya berhasil menusuh tangan Piko cuman kaga terlalu dalam.

"Benar, aku adalah Vampire yang di hidupkan kembali oleh Nekomura" ucapnya sambil menjilat tangannya yang berdarah itu.

Perlahan-lahan luka Piko menghilang alias beregenrasi.

"Dan kau lupa 1 fakta bahwa Vampire bisa beregenrasi lebih cepat dibanding Manusia biasa atau mahluk lainnya" Lanjutnya dengan seringai, bibir bawah Piko terdapat darah karena habis menjilat darahnya sendiri.

"Heh" Len hanya mengeluarkan seringai walau keringat masih turun di pelipisnya akibat kecapean.

"Hehehehe, kau sudah kecapean dan lagi, pedangmu sudah pecah, nah, terimalah nasibmu untuk menjadi sarapanku" ucap Piko sambil menjilat bibir atasnya dan menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam.

"Tch!" Len hanya berdecak kesal.

Piko segera berlari kearah Len dan bersiap menebasnya cuman sayangnya Len menghindar.

**SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!**

"Che! Kau sampai kapan menghindar terus!" omel Piko sampai-sampai di kepalanya muncul 4 siku-siku saking kesalnya karena Len menghindar.

"Tentu saja menghindar! Aku kaga mau dibunuh sama Vampire yang rendah ini dan apalagi dengan pedang sebesar itu!" pekik Len sambil terus menghindar.

Dan terjadilah serang dan menghindar.

"…" Rin hanya diam saja sambil sweatdropped.

"Grr…." Geram Piko "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGHINDAAAR!"Piko langsung mengambil sebuah pisau yang ia simpan di balik jubahnya dan langsung melemparnya ke kaki Len.

**CRAT!**

"Cih!" decih Len dan dia langsung bertekuk lutut dengan satu kaki yang berada di tanah.

Pedang besar itu sekarang di atas Len, Piko memandangnya dengan wajah psikopat dan senyuman kejam.

"Selamat Tinggal, Len Kagamine" ucapnya.

**CRAT! **

Len menatap di depannya dengan pandangan kaget, begitu juga Rin.

"UGH!" Pekik Piko kesakitan, jantungnya di tusuk seorang pemuda bertelinga kucing, bersurai ungu, mempunyai ekor kucing.

Piko mulutnya memuntahkan darah, dan ia bertekuk lutut sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit

"Hallo, Len-sama~" ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah pedang berwarna putih dan banyak tulisan mirip mantra.

"Ga… GAKUPO!?" pekik Len kaget.

"Se, sejak kapan kau punya pedang putih itu?" Tanya Len sweatdropped.

"Ah, aku nemu di rumah Luka-sama, berada di ruang bawah tanah yang terahasia yang tanpa sengaja saya temukan, pas may mencabut pedangnya mahluk itu muncul" jelas Gakupo sambil nunjuk Piko "Dan aku mengejarnya dan nyaris saja kehilangan arah kalau kaga dengar bentakan si ubanan itu," lanjutnya.

"Grr… AKU KAGA UBANAN! LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN DATANG LAGI DAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" bentak Piko kesal dan ia langsung mengeluarkan sayap mirip sayap kelewar dan terbang dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapan Len, Rin dan Gakupo.

"…"

"…"

"…?" Hanya Rin saja yang masih kebingungan dengan situasi sekarang, lalu sadar melihat tambahan kucing jejadian di dekatnya.

"Err… Hei, Kucing jejadian, siapa ini? Teman sebangsa kucing jejadian? Heh?" Tanya Rin dengan nada mengejek.

"Eh? Siapa yang kucing jejadian? Aku? Atau Len-sama?" Tanya Gakupo sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Len.

"Kaga! kalian berdua!" bentak Rin.

"Benarkah? LEN-SAMAAA~ AKU SUDAH DUA KALI DI AKUI KUCIIING JEJADIAAN~ KYAAA~" pekik Gakupo senang sambil memegang pipinya dengan bahagia.

Rin dan Len hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan perilaku Gakupo sampai-sampai kaga sadar sebuah Tuna besar mendarat di muka Gakupo dengan indahnya.

**PLETAK!**

Dan Gakupo tumbang, Len dan Rin hanya bisa menambah sweatdropped melihat ikan itu masih bisa bergerak-gerak padahal sudah membentur Gakupo dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai membuat Gakupo hidungnya mimisan akibat benturan keras itu.

"HEI! _BAKA NASU_! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA PEDANG WASIAT KELUARGA KU!" terdengar bentakan dari suatu arah membuat 2 mahluk honey blonde itu menatap ke sumber suara,

Terlihat Luka sambil memegang sebuah buku yang mirip Lenka versi buku.

"Luka-chan?" Rin menatap Luka dengan kaget 'Bagaimana ini! Len lagi Versi kucing jejadian dan parahnya lagi nambah 1 kucing jejadian, gimana iniiii! Dan buku yang di pegang Luka itu mirip Lenka versi buku! Bagaimana ini!' batinnya panic

Tiba-tiba Gakupo bangun dari acara pingsannya dan menatap Luka dengan wajah gembira.

"LUKA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA~~" pekik Gakupo senang dan berlari kearah Luka dengan slow mation dan meregangkan tangannya mirip minta di peluk.

**PLAK!**

Dan di tempat akhirnya Gakupo mendapatkan tabokan 'cinta' dari Luka sehingga membuat pipi Gakupo terdapat copian tangan Luka.

Setelah menabok Gakupo segera menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan panic.

"Hei, BAKAMUI! Apa kau tahu cara mengeluarkan temanku dari buku ini?!" tanyanya dengan panic

"Eh? Mengeluarkan dari buku?" Tanya Gakupo.

Len dan Rin juga sama, mereka kebingungan.

"Sebelum aku, Gumi dan Lenka-chan ke rumahku, kami ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sebuah buku, tiba-tiba aku dan Gumi mendengar Lenka teriak 'Gawat' dan saat kami kesana yang ada cuman buku aneh ini! Apa yang terjadi!? Apakah kau tahu sesuatu karena kau adalah kucing jejadian, Bakamui?" Tanya Luka sambil menunjukkan buku tersebut.

'_Ga..gawat?! kenapa Lenka bisa jadi buku?! Padahal dia kembali jadi buku besok kan?!_' batin Rin.

'_Sudah kuduga, Buku jejadian itu memang bikin repot'_ batin Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'_Bagaimana ini…. Aku takut ketahuan kalau aku ini buku…'_ batin Lenka sambil berkeringat dingin, sampai-sampai wujud bukunya pun jadi mengeluarkan beberapa tetes keringat, aneh kah? Memang.

"**Ah… buku itu… Lenka kah?"** Terdengar sebuah suara yang menganggetkan mereka.

Mereka bertiga segera membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat Pedang yang dipakai Gakupo tadi yang untuk melawan Piko yang tadi tergeletak jatuh di lantai mengeluarkan sinar dan perlahan-lahan menjadi sesuatu mirip manusia.

"**Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya" **lanjutnya dan perlahan-lahan sinar itu hilang yang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget.

"**Ka, kau kan…"** ucap Lenka kaget

Perlahan-lahan terlihat sosok lelaki berambut honey-blonde, dijepit jepitan poninya, menatap mereka dengan tajam, memakai sebuah jubah hitam, bermata beriris sama dengan Luka, Rin dan Len, Azure.

"**Rinto…"** Lanjutnya.

**~Ch 8 : The Vampire Piko and the magical Sword!~**

* * *

**Chalice : UWAAA! GOMENANSAAAIII DX JIKA FIC-FIC YANG CHALICE UPDATE CHAPTERNYA GAJEEE QAQ CHALICE BENER-BENER PUSING DENGAN IDENYA DAN PARAHNYA LAGI GAYA MENGETIK CHALICE BERUBAAAH QAQ #plak. Dan.. Dan… akhir-akhir ini otak chalice sedang blank! Anmesia sesaat chalice udah semakin parah TTATT sampai-sampai lupa chalice sedang ngapain megang pensil! #digampar karena curhat.**

**Yuna : *sigh* Abaikan baka Creator itu, review please?**

**Mind To Review?**


	9. Wisdom Sword and New friends

Chalice : YEEEYY!Update XD Chalice Tadi malam mendapatkan mimpi keren sekaligus buat FFN DS 2 (cuman sayang Chalice lupa cerita buat DS2 nya) oke NO CURCOL! , Dan maaf jika Update lama (_ _) Dan maaf juga jika chapter kali ini susah di mengerti QAQ dan GaJe

Yuna : Baka Creator minta maaf jika chapter kali ini gaya bahasanya berubah, dia memang suka berubah-rubah gaya penulisannya, tidak bisa di ketahui, tapi mohon maaf kan baka chalice :D

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, Kalau milik saya, Chalice bakalan menambahkan Vocaloid dengan OC saya, sayangnya yang punya adalah Yamaha dan Crypton Future media XD

Warning : GaJe, Aneh, kaga jelas, EYD salah di eja, abal, TYPO, Miss TYPO, Lebay, dan lain-lain

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**"Ya, benar aku Rinto, Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu, Lenka"** ucap sosok itu dan berjalan kearah Luka yang memegang Lenka dalam wujud buku

Ia mempunyai rambut Honeyblonde, bermata Azure, poninya di jepit jepitan rambut, memakai jubah hitam, menatap mereka tajam, kepalanya seperti di gulung sedikit oleh kertas mantra (kaya mirip di perban itu kepalanya),

"Pantas saja aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buku, ternyata gara-gara energimu bentrokan dengan energy ku makanya membuatku berubah jadi buku" ucap Lenka dan berubah kembali jadi versi manusia,

Perbuatan Lenka membuat Luka kaget

"Le, Lenka-chan jadi manusia? Apakah tadi cuman halunisasi?" Tanya Luka bingung

Rin segera berjalan kearah Lenka dan berbisik kepada Lenka

"Lenka, kau kenapa berubah jadi manusia kembali, kan ada Luka disini" ucap Rin

"Maaf, tapi aku saking kesalnya dengan kemunculan 'Mahluk itu' membuatku tanpa sadar kembali!" pekik Lenka sambil menunjuk tangannya kearah pemuda feminism itu dengan kesal

"Hei! Kepala pisang atau kupanggil Gadis aneh! Aku bukan 'mahluk itu' tapi namaku RINTO! Apa kau saking lamanya di segelnya di dalam buku tua itu selama 2 abad, kau bisa lupa pada musuh mu ini, hah?" Tanya Rinto dengan suara mengejek membuat Lenka kesal

"AKU BUKAN KEPALA PISAAAAANG! , Dasar cowo feminism, sendirinya juga di segel di pedang sihir itu selama 2 abad juga" geram Lenka

"Apa? aku bukan cowo feminism!, dasar gadis aneh" umpat Rinto kesal.

Dan acara adu mulut mereka terus berlanjut membuat mahluk yang ada disana hanya bisa sweatdropped

'Buku jejadian Versus pedang jejadian? Heh' batin Len sambil tertawa kecil

"AKU BUKAN BUKU JEJADIAN!" umpat Lenka kesal

"AKU JUGA BUKAN PEDANG JEJADIAN, DASAR KUCING JEJADIAN!" bentak Rinto kesal

'Kok mereka bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Len bingung

"Baiklah, berhentilah adu mulut, walau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi mohon diam" ucap Luka kesal sambil mengetok kepala 2 mahluk itu

**TOK! TOK! (Chalice : ini kaya ngetok pintu aja =.='')**

**CEEEESSSHHH…**

Kepala Lenka dan Rinto muncul digeplak Luka dengan kencangnya membuat dua mahluk insan ini kesakitan dan memegang kepala mereka masing-masing

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa menjelaskan ku ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Luka kebingungan sekaligus wajah kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

Akhirnya Rin berjalan kearah Luka dan membisikkannya

"Hmm… hm… jadi begitu… ya, aku mengerti… oh… jadi begitu ceritanya" ucap Luka sambil melipatkan tangannya dan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya)

Setelah Rin menjelaskan ke Luka, Luka berjalan kearah Len sambil menyeret Gakupo yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya dan memposisikan Gakupo dekat dengan Len

"Memang aneh, kenapa bisa kalian ada telinga kucing, aku sih tidak terkejut melihat Len keluar telinga kucing, karena aku sudah melihat Gakupo mempunyai telinga kucing, jadi kalian bukan dari dunia ini dan di kutuk sama penyihir jahat yang mengutuk kalian bukan?" Tanya Luka sambil memegang telinga Len.

Telinga Len yang di pegang Luka bergerak kecil membuat Luka terdiam dan perlahan-lahan ada semu merah

"Kyaaaa_~~ Kawaaii_… telingamu bergerak-gerak kalau dipegang~~" ucap Luka ala fangirling dan terus memegang telinga kucing Len dengan senangnya

"Hentikaaaan! Ini sangat geli!" umpat Len kesal dan berjuang Luka tidak memegang telinganya terus

"Luka-samaaaa! Kenapa kau memegang telinga Len? Aku juga punyaaa~! Kalau mau pegang saja telinga ku!" pekik Gakupo tidak senang dan mendera air mata saking cemburunya melihat Luka terus memegang telinga Len, bukan dia

"Diam kau, kau tidak lucu kalau kupegang telinganya, apalagi telinga mu kaga halus" ucap Luka sinis dan terus memegang telinga Len yang terus bergerak setiap ia memegangnya

Ucapan menyakitkan Luka membuat Gakupo pundung di dekat Rin

"Luka-samaa….." ucap Gakupo sambil nangis seperti orang (atau kucing?) nangis karena putus cinta

"Astaga… sifat Luka yang terlalu girlish dan kekanakan kalau lihat sesuatu yang imut muncul…" ucap Rin sambil menghela nafas

"Rinto, Aku tahu kau tipe mahluk tidak gampang terlihat kecuali dengan keturunan megurine, apalagi merubah wujudmu, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Lenka sadar akan sesuatu

"Hmm, aku bosan terkenkang di dalam ruangan gelap dan banyak mantra itu" ucap Rinto dan mengambil gulungan kertas mantra yang mengikat kepalanya mirip di perban dan ia langsung melepaskannya

Perlahan-lahan kertas mantra yang ia pegang berubah menjadi abu

"Aku mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan mengasyikan, itu saja, karena itu aku berpikir aku akan menjadi pedang pengganti raja dari dunia itu untuk membantunya melawan" ucap Rinto dengan senyuman sinis

Lenka menatap Rinto dalam diam dengan tatapan tajam.

"Haaah… kau memang susah di tebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu, karena itu aku membencimu, Rinto-kun" ucap Lenka sambil menghela nafas

Rinto menatap Lenka dengan senyuman tipis "Aku juga membencimu, Lenka" ucapnya

Ucapan Rinto membuat Lenka membelalakkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, badannya bergetar entah antara marah atau apa.

Rinto langsung berjalan kearah Len, Luka dan Gakupo, Rin yang dari tadi melihat Lenka berbicara dengan Rinto segera menghampirinnya

"Lenka? Ada apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Lenka sambil menghapus sesuatu di matanya "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berharap apa-apa dari musuh ku sejak 2 abad yang lalu sekaligus musuh masa kecilku juga." lanjutnya.

"…" Rin hanya bisa diam saja.

* * *

"Hei, kepala pisang kedua" panggil Rinto ke Len

"AKU BUKAN KEPALA PISANG KEDUAAA! NAMAKU LEN KAGAMINE!"umpat Len kesal.

"Yah, yah, aku tidak peduli namamu apa" ucap Rinto sambil memutarkan bola matanya dengan gaya bosan

"…" Len hanya menggeram kesal "Apa maumu?" Tanya Len kesal.

"Kelihatannya pedangmu patah" ucap Rinto dan mengambil pedang yang patah itu yang kebetulan berada di bawah kaki Len "Yang berati kau tidak bisa bertarung dan hanya bisa mengandalkan kekuatan apimu saja"ucap Rinto dengan senyuman sinis dan sambil memegang pedang yang sudah patah tersebut

Len hanya diam saja, Gakupo yang kelihatannya mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Rinto akhirnya buka mulut

"Jadi, maksudmu, kau mau jadi pedang Len kan, Rinto?" Tanya Gakupo dengan wajah bingung

"Hahaha, kau mengerti juga maksudku" tawa Rinto mirip tawa yang di palsukan, "Ya, Aku berencana menjadi pedangmu, Len Kagamine" lanjutnya dengan wajah serius dan tajam

"Hmm… boleh juga" ucap Len tertarik

Rinto hanya bisa menyeringai dan langsung berubah menjadi pedang berwarna perak dan banyak kertas mantra yang di lilitkan.

Len segera mengambil pedang tersebut, baru saja Len memegang ganggangnya Lilitan kertas mantra itu segera melilit Len

"A, Apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Pedang jejadian!" umpat Len kesal.

"**Kontrak, aku dan kau akan membuat kontrak, **_**baka neko**_" umpat Rinto santai

"Kontrak?" Tanya Len dan seketika lilitan kertas mantra itu menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan bekas di tangan kanan Len berupa sebuah lambang, Api dan pedang.

"Lambang apa ini?" Tanya Len bingung

Gakupo segera melihat lambang di tangan Len.

"Ah, Len-sama, kau kan berelemen api jadi muncul lambang di api ditangamu sedangkan Rinto adalah pedang sehingga jadilah kombinasi seperti itu," terang Gakupo sambil memakai kacamata.

Pedang tersebut di bagian pertemuan antar ganggang dan mata pedang muncul lambang yang sama dengan Len.

**"Yap, yang berati aku sudah menjadi pedangmu, kau tahu, pedang sihir jika mau dipakai musti harus membuat kontrak atau kau tidak bisa memakainya"** jelas Rinto

"Tunggu sebentar, tadi Gakupo bisa menggunakannya" ucap Luka sadar.

Mereka bertiga segera menatap Gakupo

"Emm…err… aku tidak tahu, Aku hanya memakai kekuatan sedikit agar bisa memakainya dan voila, aku berhasil memakainya cuman sayang Vampire ubanan itu muncul dan kabur" terang Gakupo tidak jelas

Mereka bertiga segera menghela nafas pasrah

"Hmm... aku musti bilang apa ini ke ayah ibu ku kalau mereka lihat salah satu pedang pusaka keluargaku hilang" ucap Luka panic.

"Eh, salah satu pedang pusaka? Kau masih ada lagi, Luka-chan?" Tanya Rin sambil berjalan kearah Luka

"Yap, pedang pusaka keluargaku ada dua, hitam dan putih, sebenarnya di keluarga kami Rinto kami panggil holy sword dan yang hitam Dark Sword, tapi kelihatannya yang kalian panggil berbeda dengan keluarga kami turun-temurun,"

"Heh, _Holy Sword_, manusia memang bodoh, hanya melihat bentuk kami saja" ucap Rinto dan kembali dalam wujud manusia.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah Magic Sword sedangkan yang hitam itu adalah, Ability Sword atau disebut juga Power of Sword atau kadang di sebut juga Wisdom Sword karena ia maunya pemiliknya harus pintar dan bijak memakainya, pedang yang sangat kuat dan memiliki kekuatan kebijaksanaan cuman suka milih-milih pemilik dan pemilik itu harus tidak punya kekuatan sihir tapi kepintaran, bijak juga memakainya, Iya kan, Luka?" jelas Rinto kepada Luka dan terus berjalan mendekat ke Luka

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku, Rinto?" Tanya Luka

"Kau kontraktor pedang itu, pedangnya tidak hanya mengandung kebijaksanaan, aku heran kenapa kau bisa kaget dan panic melihat Lenka jadi buku dan kembali jadi manusia? Padahal kau sering lihat pedangmu berubah dan kembali seenak hatinya, aku selalu penasaran kenapa kau bisa menjadi kontraktornya" ucap Rinto kepada Luka dan melepaskan sarung tangan Luka tepat di tangan kanannya

Di tangan kanan Luka terdapat lambang berbentuk seperti roh bola api hitam dan terdapat tulisan Wisdom dan pedang.

"Uuuurgh… Baik, baik, aku kontraktor pedang itu, aku menjadi kontraktornya tanpa sengaja waktu aku masih kecil dan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa memegang pedang itu dan otomatis menjadi kontraktornya akibat Rui memilihku, Rui kemari kau" ucap Luka sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya

**TRANG!**

Muncul pedang berwarna hitam jatuh dari langit dan jatuh di depan Luka, pedang itu menancap di tanah dan menyebabkan tanah tempat ia menancap retak.

Spontan saja kemunculan pedang itu membuat Len, Rin, Lenka, Gakupo kaget.

Perlahan-lahan pedang itu menjadi sebuah sosok perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata kuning, wajahnya memang mirip Rin cuman bedanya pitanya bukan pita mirip kelinci dikepalanya, tetapi pita putih diikat di belakang kepalanya, dari wajahnya pasti sikapnya mirip perempuan feminism dan tenang (pakaiannya yang biasa di Vocaloidnya)

"Haaaii~ namaku, Rui, senang bertemu dengan kalian~" ucap gadis itu dengan gembira "Oh ya, satu info yang Rinto-san dan Luka-san tidak tahu, Aku bukan Power Sword atau nama lainnya Ability tapi Wisdom~ Asal kalian tahu pedang di keluarga megurine ada 3, Rinto-san , aku dan Saudaraku~ kalian salah kira karena bentukku dan saudaraku sama~ Rinto kau salah~ aku adalah Wisdom bukan Power, mengerti?" terang Rui membuat Luka dan Rinto kaget.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Saudaraku menghilang 1 abad yang lalu, ada seseorang mengambilnya, dia kelihatannya punya kekuatan yang sangat besar sehingga dapat membawa kakakku," terang Rui kembali "Mengerti?jadi Rinto, aku jelaskan sekali lagi aku Wisdom, bukan Power," lanjutnya. "Apakah aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu?kau ada yang salah dalam peneranganmu itu" ucap Rui kembali

"Jelaskan, gadis sok pintar" ucap Rinto dingin

"Muuuh~~ dingiiin~ Kau tidak berubah, Rinto~!" umpat Rui kesal dan langsung berlari kearah Lenka.

"Sebelum ituuu~~ Aku mau berindu ria dengan LENKAAAA-CHAAAAN~~~ Lama tidak jumpaaa~~" ucap Rui dan langsung memeluk Lenka.

'Ah, lama tidak jumpa juga, Rui" ucap Lenka sadar

"Muuuh~~! Ini gara-gara dua pedang itu, membuat kami berdua terperangkap di dalam pedang dan tidak bisa bertemu Lenka-chaaan~!" umpat Rui kesal dan langsung memeluk Lenka lagi.

"Hei, Rui, cepatlah menjelaskan, kepala hitam" perintah Rinto kesal.

"Baik,baik, Seperti yang bilang, kami berdua memilih kontraktor, yap, benar, cuman bedanya, aku memilih orang yang punya kebijakan dan kekuatan tapi bukan orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir, sedangkan Rei dia memilih orang yang kuat baik yang punya kekuatan sihir ataupun tidak, jahat dan baik, asalkan kuat dia akan menjadi kontraktornya, mengerti?" Tanya Rui.

Rinto mengangguk mengerti.

"Okeee~~ Luka-chan, ayo kita bantu mereka menemukan 3 item lainnya~ Book of magic dan Sword sudah ditemukan bukan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku dan Luka akan membantu" ucap Rui dengan energik.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Rin dan Len kaget.

"Wisdom, aku kan memiliki kekuatan Wisdom jadi tahu itu, Rin dan Len, benarkan?" ucap Rui dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau Tanya" ucap Rin.

"Yak, apa itu Rin?" Tanya Rui sambil menunjuk kearah Rin.

"Kenapa kau, saudaramu, Rinto dan Lenka bisa terjebak di dalam pedang atau buku?" tanyanya

"Kau tahu, kami bukan dari dunia manusia" ucap Rui kepada Rin "Kami dari dunia yang sama seperti Len Kagamine tinggal, cuman sebuah petaka datang dan menyebabkan 5 item forgotten yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang kuat jatuh ke dunia manusia, Cursed sword, Holy Water, harpa of Heaven, 4 element jewel dan book of magic, sebenarnya element jewel ada 4 : api, Air, angin, dan tanah, sedangkan Cursed sword, kalian tahu kenapa disebut cursed sword? Yang berate terkutuk karena memiliki kekuatan aneh, Cursed Sword ada 5 : Magic Sword, Power sword, Wisdom sword, Dark Sword dan Holy Sword, jadi bisa di bilang kalau di total kan semuanya ada 11 benda yang musti kalian cari, bukan 5" terang Rui

"Jadi Luka-chan, keluargamu salah menamai kami, Rinto bukan holy sword walau pedangnya putih, Holy sword memiliki motif yang indah dan mempunyai sayap, sedangkan Dark Sword memiliki mata iblis dan berwarna hitam kelam," lanjutnya "Nah, mari lanjutkan lagi ceritanya, Lenka-chan yang sangat suka buku-buku sihir akhirnya kedunia manusia karena sudah mengetahuinya dimana letaknya, sayangnya setelah itu Lenka-chan tidak kembali, aku dan Rei segera mencarinya tapi malahan kami menemukan pedang Wisdom dan Power dan membuat jiwa kami masuk kedalam pedang itu dan bersatu dengan pedang itu, aku yakin Rinto juga bernasib yang sama dengan kami~" terang Rui senang

"Nah, apa kah kau mengerti Rin?" Tanya Rui

Rin mengangguk mengerti "Jadi… yang musti di cari bukan 5 tapi 11 benda?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya

Rui mengangguk membuat Rin panic.

"JADI AKU BUTUH WAKTU YANG LAMA TERKEKANG OLEH KUCING JEJADIAN INI?!" teriak Rin dan menunjuk Len dengan wajah kesal.

"Kelihatannya~" jawab Rui senang

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI! KENAPA NASIBKU BEGINI!" pekik Rin tidak percaya

"Memang kau saja yang tidak mau, aku juga kali, kepala oren"

"KAU SENDIRI JUGA OREN, _BAKA_!"

"Tenang saja Rin, aku dan Luka akan membantu, iyakan Luka-san?" Tanya Rui

Luka mengangguk setuju "Ya, aku harus membantu temanku, tidak ada ruginya juga aku menjadi kontraktormu kalau dapat menbantu temanku" ucap Luka.

Luka dan Rui melihat Len dan Rin adu mulut.

* * *

"Ara? Mereka mendapatkan teman? Dan menemukan salah satu dari Cursed Sword itu? Hmm… hebat juga mereka" ucap Nekomura dengan seringai

"Berati tinggal Holy water, Harpa of Heaven, 4 jewel, dan 3 Cursed Sword" ucap gadis berambut krim kekuningan, memakai pita mirip hello kitty dan memakai baju bermotif hello kitty

"Benar sekali, Rio" ucap Nekomura santai.

* * *

"Hmm…dimana ya, Len-sama, Kaito dan Gakkun" ucap Miku bingung sambil menyisir rambutnya, Miku memakai baju bagus mirip penyanyi.

"Miku-san, saatnya kau menyanyi di panggung, banyak penggemarmu mau mendengar nyanyianmu" ucap seseorang.

"Baiklah, Penyanyi terkenal sekarang akan datang~~" ucap Miku dengan sombongnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan yang mirip ruang ganti artis

**Ch 9 : Wisdom Sword and New friends –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Maaf chapter kali ini membingungkan apalagi banyak penjelasan dari Rui yang panjang sekali, yah namanya juga Wisdom, pasti berpengetahuan banyak dan memberikan info yang sangat banyak *membungkuk*maaf jika Chapter kali ini tidak memuaskan QAQ Chalice buatnya ngebut, hanya dalam 4 jam chalice menyelesaikan chapter ini dari awal sampai akhir,

Yuna : Walaupun chapter kali ini abal, adakah yang mau mereview?

* * *

**Balas Review :**

**Mizuka-Chan : **Mikunya? Masih lama :3 #plak!, kaga tahu juga XD,tergantung alurnya :3 #plak! #dibunuh, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya XD

**Sakurai lily : **terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Shanvira28 : **Gomene jika pendek sekali chapter kemarin QAQ chalice kaga ada ide TTATT, Len tidak bisa di ubah, soalnya udah chalice tetapkan bahwa dia itu Pangeran arrogant dan sombong *ketok palu* #plak!, Miku dan Kaito? Mereka masih lama XD cuman Chalice munculin bagian Miku dia sedang ngapain, (karena selanjutnya adalah Miku, tetapi kaga tahu chapter berapa :3), Kaito? Nanti aja dah XD kaga ada ide dia di munculin sedang ngapain, paling makan es krim :3 #ditimpuk es krim. Kan Gakupo sudah ditemukan, makanya dia muncul, kalau Len dia tokoh utama laki-lakinya XD, Chalice sengaja tidak memunculkannya biar makin bikin penasaran X3 #dibunuh Reader, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya :D

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
